Still Waiting For That Summer Romance
by Siriusly.Smitten.x
Summary: Along with her friends, Lily goes on holiday before returning to Hogwarts, hoping to find her prince. Instead she somehow gets stuck with four boys she hoped she wouldn’t have to see until September the first. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 The Talk

**Title:** Still waiting for that summer romance

**Author:** Padfootz babe

**Rating:** PG-13. It shouldn't be anything more.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K Rowling and don't own the characters (apart thfe ones you don't recognise) don't sue me because all you will get are my Harry Potter books and a packet of Skittles.

**Summary:** Since she can remember, Lily Evans has always had one wish. Just the one. To find her prince charming. Along with her friends, she goes on holiday before returning to Hogwarts, hoping to find her prince. Instead she somehow gets stuck with four boys she hoped she wouldn't have to see until September the first. Instead of a handsome, charming prince Lily got them.

**(A/N)** So this is my third fic, and I must say, I hope I've improved since Make a wish! The wonderful people who read that, will be pleased to know I've found a BETA, so there will hopefully be no Spelling and Grammar errors in this fic!

Like every other author on here, I love reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Remember that. Ha.

**Chapter One - _The Talk_**

I felt a stabbing sensation on my shoulder.

Yet again my dreams are crushed, and rapidly I find myself back in the world of reality. Pity really, I was in the middle of one of my weird dreams. You know the kind when you're the princess, living in a castle surrounded with horses and cute little rabbits, waiting for your prince to come and find you? I loved those kinds of dreams.

I opened my emerald eyes to see a girl with a horse-like expression standing over me. I don't know why I dream of ponies and horses when I've got a sister with the facial expression of one. Oh how I hate the look of pity and disgust Petunia gives me. But the look she was giving me now wasn't of pity. It was of pure envy. Frankly, I couldn't blame her.

I had annoyed anyone who would listen for an entire two weeks now about my holiday plans, and now the day was finally here! My friends and I were going on our first holiday together!

My best friend, Rachel Howell typically came up with the idea. She wanted to do something fun together before we go back to our 7th year at Hogwarts. After a lot of organization we had made it happen. Me, Rach and our other 2 best friends Keira Simms and Brittney Malory were going far away to a beach resort for a holiday.

"Mum says you have to get up. Your little friends are picking you up soon." Petunia hissed turning around to leave again, not wanting to look at my excited face.

I didn't need telling twice. I jumped out of bed and went to grab my clothes that I had left out the night before. As I got changed into my jeans and black tank top, I could see it was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning already and it was only 10:00. It almost seemed too perfect to be spending travelling in a car. I finished by sweeping my red hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my suitcase, which I was sure would be way smaller than my friends' and headed down stairs.

I was practically skipping down the stairs from excitement. For an entire eight weeks I was free from school, work, stress, and probably anything sensible. As I descended the last of the stairs and into the kitchen, I thought about what I wanted to get out of this holiday. The answer came to me in an instant, it seemed like I had everything else but it. I wanted my Prince Charming.

Ever since I can remember, Rach and I used to dream about riding away on the back of a horse (or in Rach's case, broomstick) with our Prince Charming. We were and still are, in our own little dream world, hoping these dreams would turn into reality.

Keira and Brittney think Rach and I are crazy. That's easy for them to say, both girls have had boyfriends before. Rach and I haven't had many guys interested in us. It bothers Rach how guys don't seem interested in her, it confuses me why not, because Rach is a lovely girl. It didn't bother me not having a boyfriend, up till now.

Now I see this holiday as the perfect opportunity to find a guy, my Prince.

I walked into the brightly lit kitchen. My dad was sitting around our circular table in the middle of the room, while my mum was pouring over the stove. Petunia was obviously up in her room, no doubt peeking out the window waiting for my friends to pick me up.

"Morning honey," My mum Sarah Evans said, looking up from the stove. "Breakfast before you go?"

I smiled and sat down next to my dad who was already half way through his bacon and eggs. "Toast is fine," I said happily. "I don't want to get car sick."

My dad frowned. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you girls up?"

"David, honestly!" Mum said buttering my toast. "The girls are 17, it would only be a waste of your time!"

I quietly sighed with relief. I didn't know if I could stand 7 hours in a car with my dad singing to himself. I'm sure my friends would rather ride on the roof.

"Dad, we will be fine, " I said surely.

Mum came bustling over, her light red hair bouncing up and down. "Eat, the girls will be here soon!" Mum placed a plate of jam-covered toast in front of me. I began to eat.

As I ate, I noticed dad was looking at me from above his paper in a weird way.

"What?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "It's only you, Rach, Keira and Brittney going isn't it?"

I nodded uncertainly. "Yes."

"No boys?" dad said quickly.

_Shit _I thought. Here comes 'the talk!' I let out a small moan. "Not unless Keira sneaks one on the roof."

"Joke!" I said quickly, seeing my parent's looks.

"If you meet someone, you know all about stuff, don't you?" Mum asked me softly.

I moaned again. If Rach were here, she would be laughing herself silly. Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door. Edging for a chance to leave this conversation, I jumped up to answer the door, already knowing who it was.

I opened up the door to come face to face with three girls who I instantly recognized as my three best friends. In the middle was my best friend Rach.

With blonde hair that was almost always a mess, round green eyes, lightly tanned skin and a happy smile, you could tell what kind of girl Rach was by just looking at her. I had met her properly in my third year. I admire her strong-minded, bubbly, outgoing, friendly, 'I don't give a shit what you think of me' attitude. She was the kind of girl whom you could have fun with and tell all your secrets to and no one would ever find out. She was almost always smiling and having a good time. Before I got to know her, I thought all the boys loved her. I was wrong, and I don't see why guys don't snap her up. Before I had met her, she used to hang around with the marauders; gosh I don't know how she survived. She seems too different from me, but behind all the flirting, loudness, outgoingness, and bubbly face, she's much like me: incredibly stubborn, sarcastic, and if you get on the wrong side of her you had better watch out.

On Rach's left was a slightly shorter, petty girl with dark red hair and electric blue eyes. Her name was Brittney. She manages to keep Keira and Rach in line. She's a well-organized, bright, friendly, girl who seems to have her whole life planned out. Unlike Keira and Rach who are chilled, Brittney thinks about the consequences and I'm sure if she weren't there, Keira and Rach would have been in serious trouble. Gosh, the amount of times Brit has saved their arses is beyond understanding.

Last was Keira. The only word I can think of to sum her up is "gorgeous". With flaming, wavy red hair, dark green eyes and a slim figure guys were over her like a rash. She's the girl you either love or hate. Like Rach, she's outgoing, friendly, flirty, and rather clumsy. Although what makes Keira, Keira is her nosiness. I have never met someone who is so interested and curious in other people's business. Although we all still love her.

"Oh finally you're here!" I yelled throwing my arms around each of my friends.

"We're not late are we?" Brittney asked. "Because if we are, it's Rach's fault!"

"Is not!" Rach yelled hopelessly, probably knowing it was her fault if they were late.

"No you're not late!" I said letting go of my friends. "Come in, I'll grab my stuff, I said, stepping aside to let my friends in.

"Sure but hurry. The sooner we get to that beach the better!" Keira said happily.

I decided to abandon my toast altogether I didn't want to go back to the sex talk with my parents. It wasn't as if I had a boyfriend of anything.

"Morning Sarah and David." Keira said sitting down. Somehow she managed to get away with calling my parents by their first names. Mum and Dad adored Keira, even if they thought she was a bad example for me.

"Morning girls." Mum said softly as Brittney and Rach took a seat.

No sooner had my friends sat down then it was time to go. I picked up my blue suitcase and lugged it to the door. I went to say goodbye to my parents while Rach, Brittney, and Keira loaded my suitcase into the car.

"Behave!" Dad said in a tone that I could tell he was kidding.

"Have a good time, honey," Mum said giving me a hug. "And if you need anything, ring!"

"See ya!" I said trying not to sound too pleased.

I walked out the door to find my friends struggling to put my suitcase in Rach's car. It was a small, red car, which looked like it had gone past it's expiry date.

"Lils it's a tight fit," Rach said once she saw me join her side. "But everything fits!"

I laughed as I looked into the boot. It was overly loaded in almost an unsafe way. Rach slammed the boot door shut and skipped to the driver's seat. I rushed to the other front seat. Ha, Brit and Keira get back seats!

* * *

"So they were actually giving you the sex talk?" Keira asked, stretching her neck to look into the rear-view mirror to make sure her hair looked adequate. "What did they say?"

We had been driving for a whole hour, talking all the way. I had told the girls about my embarrassing talk this morning, they had reacted exactly how I expected. Rach had nearly gone off the road from laughing so hard. Keira thought the way I had reacted was funny and Brittney had said it's just one of those things.

I nodded in reply to Keira's question. "They just wondered if I knew my stuff about stuff." I said unsurely.

Rach cracked another laugh from next to me. "If you want to know stuff you should just ask Black and Potter! They will sort you out!" Rach said dodging my arm that was about to hit her.

"Surely they haven't done it have they?" Brit asked.

"Na," Rach answered surely. "Well Sirius hasn't anyway."

"And James?" I asked.

"If she said yes, would you be jealous?" Keira asked with a mischievous grin.

James and I were friends. I knew, along with the rest of the Friggen School that he had a crush on me. We would joke together whenever I turned him down. I can't take the man seriously.

"No, I've told you we are only friends!" I said defending myself.

"Well he hasn't either," Rach said slowly. "But that doesn't stop them knowing all about it. I bet Lupin and Pettigrew have had an earful of it."

"Probably," Brittney muttered.

"I wonder if Remus or Peter have done it!" Keira said curiously.

"Erg!" I screamed. "How can this subject interest you?"

"You seemed interested in James." Keira muttered.

I didn't have time to respond to that. I felt a sudden jolt. Rach's car shot forward and judging by the looks on Rach's face, she didn't know what was going on. Then suddenly, in the middle of the road, the car came to a complete stop.

"Tell me this is your idea of a joke?" I heard Brittney ask from the back.

Rach moaned. "Stupid car! It won't start!"

Keira swore loudly.

"Ok, let's get out and push it to the side of the road."

Keira, Brittney and I reluctantly jumped out and pushed the car into the muddy ditch on the side. It would have made things more bearable if Keira wasn't complaining like a cat that had just been given a bath.

Finally, after a few broken nails, we got the car fully into the ditch. Rach jumped out and kicked the red car hard.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked helplessly.

"Good question." Keira muttered.

"We could always hitch a ride." I suggested not really liking the thought of that.

"No! We can't hitch!" Brittney said bossily.

"You got any better ideas?" I asked hopefully.

Brit slowly shook her head.

Rach was still swearing. "How could this possibly get any worse?"

It was as if we were jinxed. Just then I felt raindrops falling on my shoulders. I looked up at the sky, hoping that maybe it was only Keira sprinkling water on me, when I saw dark grey clouds above us, rain falling from the billows.

Rach kicked the car again in frustration. Keira ran back into the car.

"Come on," I muttered to Rach and Brit. "Let's get in. We will wait for a car to come by."

"Could have been worse!" Rach said throwing her legs up on the dashboard.

I admired her optimism. I am hoping a car will come by soon to pick us up. Then maybe we will get a few hours of sitting by the pool drinking beverages from coconuts before it was dark.

While Keira and Rach were describing their ideal man, and Brit was busy reading a book, it was then that I heard it. I spun around; sure enough appearing over a hill was a car! Too excited to speak, I forgot to alert my friends. Instead I jumped out of the car, ran up to the edge of the road and waved my hands like a maniac.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Rach jumping out of the car, obviously hearing the car too. She joined my side and waved her hands crazily. I heard Brit and Keira behind me talking anxiously. I didn't stop to steer at them and ask why they weren't trying to grab the cars attention; I was to fixed on this car. It had to stop!

As the flash blue car got closer I saw there were two boys in the front seat looking at us in a weird way. I could make out two people in the back too.

It wasn't until Rach swore very loudly and stopped waving her hands did I realize who was in the car. I stopped waving my hands and gagged as the car pulled over with four boys in it looking mildly entertained. They weren't just any four boys.

Keira and Brittney stood next to Rach and me to check they weren't dreaming. All four of us stood open-mouthed, covered from knee down in mud, looking like complete idiots. The boy sitting in the passenger seat slowly winded down his window. It was as if an alarm was ringing inside me. I began to panic as Sirius Black's face appeared from behind the tinted window, wearing a smirk long enough to drive a truck into.

I scowled. I had never gotten to know Sirius properly. With his shaggy black hair that fell elegantly over his eyes, unfathomable blue eyes that many girls got lost in and a solid, tall build, I had to admit he was handsome. Still, I didn't like that smirk he was wearing.

"Haha. Rach, mate, what happened?" Sirius asked trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at the vision of four girls coated in mud.

I was expecting Rach to get down on one knee and beg, but by the looks of things, she didn't like the look of Sirius's smirk either.

"It's not funny, Black!" Rach screamed rounding on Sirius.

Sirius still looked mildly amused. "You don't call me Black unless you're really mad! It's usually Siri!" Sirius said laughing.

"Padfoot, she looks mad!" Came a voice from the back. The boy popped his head to the front so it was visible. This had hit an all time low. It was James Potter.

I wasn't really surprised. James and Sirius were rarely seen without the other. His unkempt black hair, tall gangly figure and glasses gave him away. We had gotten to know each other better in my 6th year and I had come to find James was actually bearable. Behind the constant nagging and pleads for me to go out with him, I actually found friendship. But his arrogant, selfish, rude personality still overrules everything else. I was looking forward to a girly time with my friends. Now I was wondering what the hell the marauders were doing here!

"What happened?" Came another familiar voice that actually sounded concerned, much unlike Sirius, which I recognized instantly as Remus Lupin's.

I was pleased to see he was driving. I couldn't imagine James or Sirius trying to drive, although Peter wouldn't be so bad. But he looks too short for the steering wheel.

I had first gotten to know Remus in my 5th year when we were prefects together. I had always wondered how the hell he was part of the marauders. But I guess behind all the cleverness, maturity, niceness and fairness, there's a pranking, wild side to Remus that I just haven't seen. With sandy hair and light blue eyes, he was also rather good looking. But it was Remus's kindness and friendliness that I respected above all else.

"Our car kind of stopped in the middle of the road." Brittney said. I looked around to see her standing beside me, but she was hidden behind Keira. I didn't know why.

Sirius let out a high pitch snort. "You are kidding?"

"Does it look like we're kidding?" Keira asked swaying her mud-covered legs out for Sirius to inspect before Rach could get her hands around Sirius's neck.

"Why did it stop?" asked Peter Pettigrew as he popped his head into a gap.

I looked as Peter's face came into view. Unlike his friends, Peter was short and stocky with golden blonde hair, blue eyes with a bit of puppy fat around his face. I describe Peter as cute. He seems harmless compared to James and Sirius. Whenever I caught the group up to no good, Peter always seemed to linger at the back with Remus.

I looked at the marauders who were looking at us girls like we were aliens. I suppose they thought it was extremely amusing watching Rach and me wave like maniacs. Although we could all expect that kind of behaviour from Rach, but I never thought I would be so desperate for a ride. But the question that was on my mind was, what the hell were they doing here?

"I dunno," I replied, waving my hand impatiently. "More importantly, what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We're going on holiday!" James beamed happily.

"Where?" Keira snapped quickly.

"At some place called Diamond sands!" Sirius said, practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

I didn't try to hide my look of terror.

"You are kidding?" Rach screeched like an owl that had just had its feathers ruffled.

"Nope," James said also sounding excited. "Why the looks of terror?" He asked, looking at each of us.

"Well this is going to be an interesting holiday for all of us!" Keira said, not too sure whether to sound happy or pissed off.

"Why?" Peter asked confused.

"Just so happens we are staying at the exact same place." Brittney muttered.

I saw James's face turn into pure delight. He glanced at me. I did not show the same emotion. Sirius was still smirking. Remus looked surprised and Peter was still muttering to himself, trying to put together how the car stopped.

"You're kidding?" Sirius asked for the second time.

"Does it look like we're kidding?" Rach snapped, repeating what Keira had said.

"Sorry Rachie," Sirius said not sounding sorry at all. He took great pleasure in teasing Rach. I know he only does it because he gets a reaction. I try and try telling Rach this; she just doesn't listen. "So I suppose you want a ride?"

Rach smiled hopelessly. "Please?"

"Off course," Remus said happily. "We can make it work!"

"Loco motor trunks!" James yelled getting out of the car and pointing his wand at our car.

I slapped my head furiously. "You brought your wand?" I asked in disbelief.

James shrugged. "Yeah we all did!" he said as our suitcases came flying out of the boot. "We are of age!"

"James, you fool! We are going to be surrounded my muggles!" I yelled helplessly. Although it was only typical they brought their wands.

James paid me no mind and started humming to himself as he loaded all our suitcases into the car. I was sure he had used magic to make the boot bigger too. So much for the only girls holiday!

"So who's riding on the roof?" Sirius asked as he stuck his head out the window again.

"What?" Keira asked impatiently.

"Well there's no room for all of you in the car. How about you Rach?"

"Beats sitting next to you!" Rach said laughing.

"Watch it." Sirius muttered.

"Padfoot we need to swap seats," Peter moaned. "My legs are sore!"

"Bloody hell, Wormtail! I got longer legs than you! How the hell can your legs be sore?" Sirius said spinning around to face Peter.

"Move!" Peter said. There was a hint of desperation for the front seat in his voice.

As our trunks were being hoisted into the boot, Sirius and Peter swapped seats. I nearly got down to thank god when I saw Remus still sitting comfortably in the Drivers seat.

"Right," Keira said happily. "I'm not sitting on the roof!" she said jumping into the window seat.

"No one is going on the roof!" Remus said from the front. He pointed, flicking his wand at the back seat. I saw from the car window the seat become wider and look more comfortable.

Brittney reluctantly hoped into the back seat next to Keira. I jumped in next hoping James was too busy with the suitcases to come sit next to me. Typically, I was out of luck. James quickly closed the boot and hoped into the car with a giant smirk before Rach could even register what was going on.

"James you're in my seat!" I heard Rach complain.

"It's not even your car!" James yelled from next to me.

"Now, now children," Remus said in a tone that maybe Dumbledore would use. "Rach what are you going to do with your car?"

Rach sighed and slid into the car next to James. "Leave it. It's an old bit of crap anyway."

"Too right!" Sirius muttered as he slid into the window seat next to Rach.

"Shut it, Sirius!" Rach moaned.

I had a feeling Remus was going to have to calm us more than one time this holiday.

* * *

We had been riding for 3 hours. It was now 1:00. We were due to arrive at the resort in another three hours. The sun was again shinning down at us and had been for a while I wished it would go hide behind a cloud for half an hour.

I still found it very hard to believe that the marauders were staying at the same resort as us. I almost expected James had somehow found out we were going and decided to come.

Remus was trying to concentrate on the road and not Peter's feet that were rested in the dashboard, or Sirius's yells and screams every time he stuck his head out the window.

"Black, put your head inside the car!" Rach yelled sounding like Mcgonagall, in a scary type of way.

"Yeah I think I will," Sirius said moving his head back inside the car. "I know everyone can't bear not seeing my gorgeous facial features."

"Don't flatter yourself," Rachel muttered rolling her eyes. "Whose car is this anyways?"

"Mine." Remus said.

"Thought so," Rach muttered. "You're the only one who would keep his car tidy."

"I figured!" Remus replied.

"You and Brit should get together sometime. You should hear her rant about cleaning Rach's car!" Keira said.

"Keira!" Brittney hissed as if Keira had just said a naughty word.

Keira paid Brittney no mind, as usual. "Oh I've got a question!" Keira beamed. "Who does everyone fancy?"

"No point James answering that!" I yelled hopelessly.

"Or Sirius," Remus muttered. "We would still be sitting here in 6 hours, listening to him list girls names."

"Too bad none of those girls would ever go out with him." Rach muttered knowing nearly every female wanted to faint at the sight of Sirius. Pathetic really.

"Ohhh!" Keira said as if a Rachel/Sirius fight was about to start.

"Love you too!" Sirius said hitting her playfully in the arm.

"Now, now Children!" Remus said again in the same tone.

We all burst out laughing.

* * *

I suppose the ride could have been worse. Apart from what seemed like 10 toilet stops for the boys, things had gone ok. According to Brittney who was reading a map for Remus, we should have been able to see the resort any minute.

Rach had fallen asleep and was now resting her head on Sirius's shoulder. I had talked to Brittney and Keira for most of the ride. I hadn't spoken to the annoying pest next to me up till now.

"I really hate this muggle way of moving!" James moaned. "Why can't we all ride brooms?"

"Don't tell me you've brought you brooms?" I asked in utter disbelief.

"Off course we have!" Sirius beamed, moving his shoulder slightly, making Rach's hair flop messily in front of her face.

"But you can't just fly Willy nilly!" I screamed.

"That's what I tried to tell them!" Remus muttered. "What do they do? They bring an extra broom for me and Wormtail."

"James!" I said rounding on him.

"Hay! If you're lucky enough you can come for a ride with me! Like a date!" he said over excitingly

"No!" I said defiantly. "Friends are as far as you and I go!"

James sniggered. "Unlike someone."

"What?" I hissed.

James pointed over in Sirius's direction. I turned to find Sirius carefully moving strands of Rach's hair out of her face.

"What are you doing?" James said laughing as if it was impossible for guys and girls to be friends.

Sirius shook his head and smirked. "We are friends and I'm getting hair out of her eyes. Only friends!"

"What have you done?" I snapped, not believing Sirius. No doubt he probably jinxed her hair to make it turn green in an hours time.

"Nothing!" Sirius said innocently.

"So how long have you guys been planning to come?" Peter asked.

"Rach thought of the idea a couple of months ago." Brittney said looking in Remus's rear-view mirror. She could see Remus's eyes looking back at her. She smiled and looked away, looking very dizzy.

"Typical Rach," I muttered. "Made sure we got the highest apartment with the best view. You should have heard her speaking to the receptionist on the phone!" I said remembering back a few months. Rach hadn't hung up until we had the apartment with the best view.

"What room are you guys?" James asked.

"24," I muttered.

James smirked. "Really?"

_Oh shit!_ I thought. "What are you?"

"25." James said beaming.

"No, no, no!" I screamed wishing this was all a bad dream. Riding with the marauders was one thing, but now I was sure the four of them were going to follow my friends and I around like a bad smell! We would be able to see each other when we were out on the balcony! I could just make out seeing James's face peer from his balcony onto ours, a mischievous grin plastered on his fat mouth. This is like one of my crazy nightmares that I hoped would never ever come true.

"Looks like our first holiday together!" James beamed happily.

His smile was so big, I was sure if he smiled just a tad more his face would break. I didn't have the heart to bring down that smile.

"Friends, James," I muttered. "Friends on holiday." I had to face it. We would be seeing the marauders all holiday.

"Ohh look!" I heard Keira yell.

I forgot about James and glanced out the nearest window. I could see the beach. The sand was golden and looked very hot. I could see people running to get into the water, obviously the sand burning their feet. The ocean was the clearest I had ever seen it. Soft, tame looking waves were rolling into the shore. I knew the waves weren't always this tame, though.

As Remus drove us closer I could make out a resort just above the sand. The actual rooms were at the back and around the side, giving you a clear view of the beach. In the middle was a huge open area that led straight out to the beach. I guessed there was a pool in the middle.

"James, wake Rach, she will want to see this!"

James touched Rach's shoulder and shook her awake. Rach got up. It took her a few moments for her to register that we were here.

"OH MY GOSH!" Rach screeched sounding like a hooting owl. "Sirius look!" she said pointing to the resort. I knew Rach was overexcited. She lived in a small cottage as far away from the coast possible and hardly went anywhere for holidays.

"Yeah, I've seen it!" Sirius said happily. I could tell he wanted to make a sarcastic comment but obviously he had seen Rach's smile and didn't have the heart to bring her down.

'It's better than the brochure!" Brittney said, folding up the map.

I smiled, not even minding that the marauders were here. The site of the resort made me forget everything. I couldn't believe I was spending my entire holiday here!

"Oh Sirius this is great!" Rach said throwing her arms around Sirius's neck. I wondered if she was drunk. I couldn't help but smile as Sirius patted her lightly on the back looking half confused but impressed.

"Yeah, Fantastic!" Sirius muttered.

Rach let go of Sirius and sat down properly in her seat. "What room are you guys?"

"Oh you were asleep when they told us that." Keira muttered.

"Yeah, my face said it all." I said truthfully.

"Well?" Rach asked not clicking.

"Blondie hello! They're right next to us!" Brit screamed.

Rach's smile was almost as large as James's. "Oh this is going to be fun!"

Fun wasn't the word I described it as. I was thinking something along the lines of hell on earth or pranking mayhem or anything but a peaceful holiday! I could tell Keira and Brittney were thinking along the same lines.

* * *

So tell me your thoughts. ConstructiveCriticism is welcome. The key word Constructive.


	2. Chapter 2 Cavemen

**Chapter two – _Cavemen_**

I don't know how I achieved it, but I had done it. I had gone five hours in a car with the four marauders. Bonus points for sitting next to James, I reckon. Brittney and me had shaken off the marauders at the door to our apartment, once they lugged up our stuff for us.

Keira and Rach had run up to our room, unable to hold their curiosity for much longer. Brittney and me pushed open the door to our room, deciding to leave the bags in the corridor for a minute.

As I walked through the door with Brittney, I saw one giant room. Right in front of me was a small round table, much like the one at home with six chairs around it. I gazed to my right. There was a medium sized kitchen and a hallway, probably leading to the bedrooms. I looked to my left, and saw the most beautiful sight. Behind the three blue leather sofas and television, was two great open doors that folded up, leading out to a huge balcony with more tables and chairs. The view was amazing. My feet wouldn't move further out to the balcony, I was too stunned.

I could see the beach very clearly. All Rach's arguing on the phone had paid off. I was right; the gap in the middle of the resort was occupied by a giant swimming pool with two water slides that looked almost terrifying. There were no fences blocking the beach from the pool either, it was a simple matter of walking from the pool a couple of feet, then you hit sand!

I felt like I was on a whole new planet. Nothing like this could be found back in London! It felt so free and open.

"This is so great!" Keira said reappearing from the hallway with Rach.

"Where are the suitcases?" Rach asked.

"Out in the corridor. We better get them," I replied pushing a strand of my red hair behind my ear. It was sticking to my forehead. Yuck.

Keira, Rach and me went to grab our suitcases and begin unpacking. Brittney said to grab hers for her. She wanted to look at the view.

Brittney strolled out onto the balcony. It was about 4:30 and the sun was still up, unlike back home when the sun would set at 5:00. Brittney walked right out onto the balcony and casually leaned on the railings. Gazing out over the sparkling beach and golden sand, she felt like she was in paradise.

To the right was another balcony. It was empty. Brittney glanced to the left at another balcony. It wasn't empty. Standing there, looking right back at her was Remus. Brittney didn't know if she was just startled to see someone there or if it was the fact that it was actually Remus who was looking at her that made her jump.

Brittney quickly looked at Remus who smiled kindly at her. She was too startled to smile back. She turned away again, feeling herself go red. And as fast as her legs would carry her, she scooted back into the room, all of a sudden feeling very hot.

"What's the matter?" Keira asked, lugging in her suitcases.

"Uh nothing," Brittney said stuttering. "Uh the marauders are in the room on the right."

"How do you know that?" Keira asked, winking at Brittney.

"Remus is out on the balcony," Brittney said as if she had just recovered from a heart attack.

Keira let out a high-pitched laugh. "Are you startled because Lupin is out on the balcony? Lupin wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Brittney scowled. "I'm not startled!"

Keira didn't have time to reply. Rach interrupted.

"OW! Come on slackers!" Rach yelled as she lugged in two of her suitcases.

Brittney shrugged at Keira and went to help with the suitcases.

* * *

(James's province)

"Moony!" I yelled urgently.

"What?" Remus asked quickly, turning up with a pile of clothes in his hands. Ever since turning up, Remus had been running around after us, warning us not to go near the oven or stove. I didn't even know what they were! I wasn't going to try and work one, although I bet Moony thought Sirius would have a little experiment session.

"Hay, Prongs, we should get one of those bells that you ring and the servant comes running!" Sirius said from next to me.

Remus frowned as he saw Padfoot, Wormtail and me sitting outstretched on the sofas looking like a pack of slackers.

"Moony how does this thing work?" I asked pointing to a box shape thing with a type of screen. I knew Remus would know what it is and probably how to work it.

"It's called a television," Remus said bitterly. "Press the big red button and it will turn on." He said as if we were all five year olds been given instructions, which I suppose in Padfoot's case is a fair observation.

Sirius, who was closest to the remote thingy, grabbed it and pressed a red button looking sheepish when it wouldn't turn on.

"Point it at the screen you dufus!" Remus said impatiently.

Sirius gave another sheepish grin. He aimed the remote at the television, sticking out his tongue in concentration as if it took great skill to turn on a television. It was like magic. All of a sudden, sound could be heard from the television and something was appearing on the screen. To my great amusement, and I'm sure Padfoot's and Wormtail's too, a half naked woman appeared advertising some sort of car.

"Uhh!" Sirius said happily leaning further down in his seat. "I could do with one of these at home!"

"Don't tell me you are going to watch that all day?" Remus asked disgusted at Sirius's instant interest in what was on television.

Sirius looked up at Moony, beaming. "Actually no. There was something I needed you to help me with!"

"I am not helping you steal the television!" Remus said at once.

I laughed. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what Sirius wanted help with. After seeing the car/girl add, I couldn't blame him!

Sirius shook his head. "No, something else. But thanks for giving me the idea about the television. I'll get someone else to help me!"

"What is it then?" Remus asked putting his weight on one foot, looking frustrated.

Sirius jumped up from the couch and moved into the kitchen. He began rummaging though the drawers. He yanked something out.

"I found this little beauty and I had a bit of trouble working it!" Sirius said throwing Remus a utensil.

Remus laughed heartily. "It's called a can opener, Padfoot. You open cans with it."

"Oh!" Sirius said pretending to sound interested. "It looked like something I could use to cut people with!"

"Padfoot!" Remus said warningly.

"Kidding!" Sirius said putting out his hands, pretending to defend himself. "Well maybe I could test it on Rach first!"

"I'm not even going to try and explain how to use it!" Remus said stalking out of the kitchen again and back into his room.

"Sorry, mum!" Sirius yelled after him as he plunked himself back down on the couch next to me. "Now how do I get that girl back?" he asked, fiddling with the remote.

* * *

(Lily's province)

The girls and me didn't get up to much on our first night. We were all stuffed. Although I got the impression that our ruddy, loud neighbors were anything but tired. Sirius and James were laughing for most of the night. Unfortunately, Rach has the room with the wall closest to the marauders so she got the worst of it. According to her, Remus was yelling and Sirius was saying something about ostriches.

We all awoke this morning at the hand of the sun. It came shinning in through our pale blue curtains, making our rooms very light. We had planned last night to go check out the pool and work on getting a tan. I knew I needed one, desperately.

"Morning," I said, feeling full of energy. Maybe the sunshine had done something to me. "What we eating?" I asked looking over to Brit who was busy chopping fruit into a huge bowl.

"Fruit salad!" Brit beamed, throwing a bunch of watermelon into the bowl.

"We don't care what we eat as long as we don't have to make it!" came a voice from out on the balcony.

"Looks great." I said to Brit, leaving her to finish making breakfast for us. I walked out to the balcony; Rach and Keira were sitting facing the beach. Just by looking at their clothes, I could tell they wanted to get a tan, and fast.

Keira had on a short denim skirt with a white halter and Rach was wearing a black tank with some baggy short shorts, and here was me in a knee length pink skirt and light brown polo top.

"Still heading to the pool today, Lils?" Rach asked me.

I sat down next to Keira. "I don't care as long as we aren't with them!"

Neither Keira nor Rach had to ask whom I was referring to when I said 'them'

"Yeah, after all, we spent five hours with them yesterday!" Keira said fairly. "Oh and Brit's scared of Remus!"

Rach let out a snort. "Remus? As in Remus?"

Keira smirked. "She came in all startled and shocked when she saw him on his balcony!"

I smiled lightly. If she really was scared of him, I knew how she felt. James could scare me sometimes with his stalker-like ways.

"Surely not!" I said.

"You should have seen her!" Keira said nodding behind Lily. I turned around to see Brittney coming with four bowls of fruit salad.

"Remember we have to wait 20 minutes for our food to digest before we can swim!" I said looking at the fruit salad Brit made. If it tasted as great as it looked, she would be cooking for us all the time!

"Screw that!" Rach said, munching on watermelon.

"People have drowned!" Brit said fairly.

"We're on holiday though!" Keira said as if that was a fair excuse.

"Maybe we could make the marauders eat a tone of food then take them swimming right after!" I said kidding around.

"You know, I bet Sirius would fall for that!" Keira muttered.

"Yeah," Rach admitted. "He will do anything for food."

"Imagine living with them!" Brittney said.

Rachel laughed. "Living with them would be like living with four cavemen!"

* * *

We finished our fruit salad and instantly Keira wanted to get to the pool. Deciding it was her fault if we drowned, we headed down to the pool, our togs under our clothes.

The pool area, to me, looked more like a little private bay. The pool was almost a ridiculous size. Although I suppose it could only be expected because the resort was so busy! The main pool wasn't in any particular shape. It kind of went in every which direction with curves everywhere. There were little bays coming off it. Palm trees hung so low around the pool that bits of them almost touched the water.

There was a spa in a cove a bit further down with a waterfall coming from above it. The water flowed into another slightly smaller pool. By the looks of it, it was deeper and was where the waterslides ended. I liked the bigger pool better. It looked more peaceful.

Keira dumped her bag on the tiled floor and sat herself down on one of the white sun chairs that surrounded the pools.

"What's in the bag, Keira?" Rach asked sitting in another chair.

Keira smiled taking this as her chance to begin ranting. "Well I've got sunscreen, sunglasses, towel, skirt, food, drink, lip balm, insect repellant, tops, chocolate and a magazine."

"Tops as in plural?" I asked taking a seat next to Brit.

"One can never have too many tops!" Keira said happily. "Right Rach?"

"She's right!" Rach said.

"Let's see if we can spend the entire day without the marauders disturbing us!" I said hoping we could. I still didn't like the fact they were with us at the resort all holidays.

"I don't think that is possible." Brit muttered.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"That's why not." Brittney said pointing to a path leading to the pool.

To my complete annoyance, the marauders were walking, no strutting like they owned the place.

"Hide!" I hissed.

"They've already seen us," Keira muttered. "Sirius is waving."

Crap. It was impossible. I couldn't get rid of them! Although I had to admit, James wasn't being as bad as he is at school. But still, the four of them combined can only cause trouble.

"Hey girls!" Sirius said cheerfully basically jumping into a seat next to Rach. I bet it was close to breaking as Sirius sat on it like an oaf. "Lovely morning. Just had to come out for a swim!"

"I bet you did." I muttered furiously as James sat down next to me in his swimming trunks. I looked at James's trunks. There were lots of faces of a girl on there. I looked at one of the faces closer, finding to my horror that it wasn't just any face on James's trunks. It was mine!

"JAMES POTTER, WHY IS MY FACE ON YOUR SHORTS?" I yelled making everyone jump and steer at either James or me.

James smirked sheepishly. "Like them Lily? Sirius did it for me!"

"My faces are on your trunks! James get them off now!" I said beginning to fume. I tried to ignore Keira's giant smirk.

Sirius whistled. "Your in luck, Prongsie. She wants to get you out of them!"

"Watch it, Black!" I said furious. "James, get them off!" I said a hint of desperation in my voice.

James smirked. "Oh come on Lils, it was a joke!"

"I'll think of it as a joke if you GET RID OF THEM!" I roared.

"Ok, ok." James muttered. "Sirius, have you got your thing?"

Sirius looked around. Making sure no one was looking, he grabbed his wand from in his pants and muttered something at James's Trunks. Instantly my faces were gone, leaving James's green Trunks bare.

"You keep your wand in your pants?" Rach asked horrified.

Sirius smirked. "I know you love it!"

"That's disgusting!" Rach muttered.

"Why is it that you have to come to the pool at the exact same time as us in the exact same spot?" I asked, looking mad but curious. "Look around, there's lots of other places you could go!"

"James was spying on you!" Peter said, taking off his polo top, ready to get into the pool.

"Wormtail, your not supposed to tell them that!" Sirius muttered furiously.

"You spied on us?" Brit asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't my idea!" Remus said defending himself.

"So we're here now!" James said throwing off his red top to reveal a firm chest. I wasn't about to tell him I thought it was nice, though. "Let's swim!"

"Agreed!" Sirius said, basically ripping off his top to reveal, if possible, an even nicer chest.

"Coming Remus, girls?" Sirius asked, flashing a mischievous grin.

"Yeah," Remus muttered, slowly taking off his top. I noticed he had lots of scratches and scars. Off course I knew why that was, thanks to Sirius who accidentally told Rach and me when he was drunk in 5th year. "Coming?" Remus asked, looking at my friends and me.

"Suppose so." Brit muttered, getting up and stripping down to her plain black bikini.

I got up; I needed to get in the water. The sun was too strong for my liking. Before I had the chance to get out of my clothes, I was saturated with water. Sirius had decided to do some kind of belly flop into the pool, making water spray everywhere.

"BLACK!" I screamed as water dripped from my hair.

"Oh sorry, Lils." Sirius said flashing a goofy grin. "Are you getting in or not, Rach?" he asked, looking over at Rach who was still sitting on one of the chairs.

Keira and Brit had jumped into the pool, both managing to get in without making some kind of explosion like Sirius had done.

"No." Rachel said shortly as I bent down to get in. It was the warmest pool I had ever been in. When I went swimming at school before Hogwarts, it had always been freezing cold; I used to dread getting in. I swam out to where Brit and Keira were in a little cave thing. James, Remus, and Peter were swimming out into the middle of the pool. I was thankful they weren't following me. I turned around to look at the edge of the pool. It looked like Sirius was trying to get Rach to get in the water.

"Why not?" Sirius asked flicking some of his wet hair out of his eyes and resting his arms on the tiled floor.

"Because you're in there!" Rach retorted.

Sirius pretended to look hurt, but failed miserably. "Don't make me come and get you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Rach said. But she knew he probably would. Quickly, she got out of her white halter and unzipped the zipper of her skirt.

Sirius didn't say anything. Instead, he used his hands to get out of the pool and walked to sit next to Rach, dripping wet.

"Get in the pool!" Sirius said, making it sound more like an order than a request.

"No!" Rach said laughing at Sirius's pathetic attempt to get her in.

"Right then." Sirius said. Quickly, he jolted up from his seat and grabbed Rach around the middle and held her in a cradle embrace. Rach had no choice but to grab Sirius around the neck for support.

"Sirius! Let me go!" Rach screamed. She couldn't hit Sirius anywhere, unless she used her head. Sirius held her around her legs and middle.

"Gosh girl, how much do you weigh?" Sirius asked laughing.

"Shut up!" Rach screamed, trying to wriggle free. She was wearing her favorite light pink, crinkled, knee length flirty skirt. She didn't want it damaged.

Sirius just laughed as he walked over to the pool edge. "You ready?"

"LET ME GO!" Rach screamed even louder, drawing attention to herself from most of the people in the pool and on the seats. I saw some elderly couple laughing uncontrollably. I was almost scared they would have a heart attack. I looked at another elderly couple. They weren't laughing. Instead they were shaking their heads in a disapproving way as Sirius swayed unbalanced right on the pool edge.

Before Rach could scream anymore, she felt herself sway on the direction of the pool. Before she knew it, she was underwater, trying to get back up again.

"Sirius!" she screamed as soon as her head popped up. I noticed she was smiling. "Look at my skirt!"

Sirius's head popped up from the water. His hair was over his eyes, but he swept it away with one flick to see Rach looking at him with a half satisfied smile on her face. She was holding up her pink skirt that she managed to take off. It was indeed ruined.

"Well at least you're in!" Sirius said seeing the bright side of things.

"That was not the way I would have chosen to get in!" Rach said as Keira, Brit and I made our way over.

"Well beggars can't be choosers!" Sirius said.

"I wasn't begging!" Rach moaned, knowing Sirius would believe what he wanted anyway.

"I know you loved being so close to me!" Sirius said avoiding Rach's arm that was coming in his direction.

"What did you do to make him do that to you?" Brit asked as she came over.

"Nothing!" Rach said sighing.

"Black, stop flirting. Yes you were flirting. Go play with your friends." I said, hoping to get some time away from all four marauders.

Sirius smiled and waved sarcastically to us before diving underwater to find the marauders.

"I think he likes you!" Keira said once Sirius had gone.

"Ha," Rach said laughing. "He's got a funny way of showing it!"

"You should ask him out!" Keira said, bobbing up and down in the water.

"Whatever," Rach muttered, feeling uneasy. "Anyways, James's shorts – crack up!"

"I thought you would find that funny." I said, knowing Rach was eager to get off the subject of her and Sirius.

"Sirius thought it was funny too!" Brit said, winking at Rach.

Rach glared at her. "Why did you turn away when Remus began to talk huh?" She asked, obviously determined to completely forget about Sirius.

"I thought it was rude to steer because he had all those scars." Brittney muttered.

I saw Rach steer at me from out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah, you know James and Sirius have probably beaten him up while playing Quidditch." Rach said trying not to stutter.

"Oh," Brit said considering this for a moment. "Yeah that will be it."

"But we all know why you were really steering at him in the first place!" Keira said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh please, not everyone is like you!" Brit snapped.

Keira waved her hand impatiently. "Brit you need a man! As for you Rach, you are in desperate need of a man!"

"I don't need a man!" Rach said bitterly.

"Lils you need one too!" Keira said, ignoring Rach's sour face.

"I am quite happy single!" I lied. Truthfully, I am not happy single. I would love a nice, charming guy to spend this holiday with. To take me on walks along the beach or surprise me with flowers in the morning. I knew Rach, if possible, wanted a guy more than me, although she wasn't desperate. She wanted to find, the one. Mr. Right. At the moment, I highly doubted if Mr. Right even existed. Or maybe that was because I was stuck with the marauders all holiday instead of my prince. Rach was right. They were like four cavemen. Well maybe not Remus.

* * *

(James's province)

"Was that necessary, Padfoot?" Remus asked as Sirius came to join them. We were in the middle of the pool. It was the deepest bit of the pool and Peter couldn't reach the ground.

"Well I got her in the water!" Sirius said turning to look at Rach who was talking in a circle with her friends. "Besides, that wasn't nearly as bad as James's shorts!"

"I don't think Lily appreciated them," I muttered.

"You can't put pictures of her on your shorts and expect her to like you!" Remus said fairly.

I knew he was right. "Then what do I do?" I asked desperately.

"Be a gentleman!" Sirius said in a fake posh accent. "Like me!"

Peter nearly drowned. "You a gentleman?" he said, struggling to keep his head above water. "You chucked a girl into a pool!"

"But Rach doesn't count!" Sirius said stupidly.

"Off course she counts!" Remus said, almost feeling sorry for Sirius. "Prongs, you have to stop pranking her, spying on her, and stalking her!"

"But, but," I said stuttering. "I can't do that!"

"Who are you going to charm this holiday, Moony?" Sirius asked winking at Remus.

"No one." Remus said simply. "Which poor girl are you going to hypnotize?"

"I don't hypnotize girls!" Sirius yelled.

"Sure you don't," I muttered sarcastically. "Rach and Lils told me that your eyes are like some kind of spell. That every girl is drawn to you and they go all dreamy when they look into your eyes!"

"Does Rach like my eyes?" Sirius asked interested.

"I doubt it," Peter muttered. "She probably sees right through you."

"What does she see then?" Sirius asked.

Remus sniggered. "Probably a rude, stupid, troublemaking, cocky boy who finds it amusing throwing girls into pools and laughing at their beat up cars!"

Sirius frowned. "Do I give that impression?"

Remus was still sniggering. "Yip!"

"Then what impression do I give Lily?" I asked confused.

"A bad one." Peter said at once.

* * *

"I guess we're stuck with them!" I said bitterly looking over from the cove we were in at the marauders. They were trying to drown each other! Seriously, I thought cynically.

"Well they're not that bad!" Brit said fairly.

"And they're so cute!" Keira said vaguely.

"That wasn't where I was going!" Rach said clearly. "Do me a favour and wake up because Sirius Black is far from cute!"

"And his little pranks!" Keira said dreamily.

"Oh please!" Rach said in a disapproving way. "Don't tell me you like one of them!"

"No!" Keira said quickly. "But you do!"

"I do not!" Rach snapped.

"Sirius!" Keira yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rach quickly looked at the marauders to make sure they hadn't heard. Thankfully they hadn't.

"Would you mind shutting your mouth for just one sec?" Rach said calmly. "Friends is as far as me and him are going! Besides, you see what he does to me!"

"Prove it!"

"What are you on about?" Rach asked confused.

"Prove you don't like Sirius!"

"Come on Keira, she proved that in third year when she hit him over the head with the beaters club!" I said, backing Rach up.

"Fine then! Lils, you have to prove that you don't like James!" Keira said, clapping her hands together as if she had thought of a master plan.

"That will be easy!" I said, happy with the arrangement.

"Oh here they come," Brit said suddenly. "Talk about something else."

"So why are you scared of Remus?" Keira asked Brit loudly.

"I was wondering that myself." Remus said. To Brit's horror, he had heard what Keira had said.

"I…uh," Brit said stuttering. "I'm not scared of you!" she said quickly.

"Scared?" Sirius said laughing.

"Shut it, Sirius!" Rach barked. Sirius firmly put his hand on top of her head and pushed her down underwater. He seemed to think it was the only way to shut Rach up.

Rach came up coughing. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Felt like it." Sirius said, pretending to be cool.

All of us sensed another Philipsen/Black fight coming back on and turned around, ignoring them completely. I noticed Remus and Brit walking off to another little cove. Brit looked very shaken. I don't know why! Surely she can't be scared of Remus! I'm more scared of Sirius!

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews! 3 I'll probably have the next chapter up in a few days._

_Love, Rach_


	3. Chapter 3 The Disapointments of a

**Chapter Three - _The Disappointments of a Reluctant Hope_**

To me, it seemed like everyday so far had been the same. We would get up, eat, go to the pool, beach, or mall and, oh shocker - the marauders would follow us. It didn't matter where we went, the marauders would come. We weren't even safe in the comfort of our own room. Sirius and James had climbed over their balcony to ours.

Brittney now resembled a nervous wreck whenever she was around Remus. She would stutter when speaking and sway on the spot. Keira was having fun taking the piss out of all of us, and Rach had sworn she would kill Sirius after he turned her hair green.

I decided it was time to take action on my bet with Keira. I had to prove that I didn't like James, and I knew the perfect solution. I was going to set him up with a girl. I had asked James to met me at the beach, and I bet he got it in his mind that it was a date. Ha, it was anything but a date.

"Lily, you're not really going to do it, are you?" Brit asked from the balcony. Brittney didn't agree with the bet.

"I have to!" I said, not wanting to back out.

"What time are you going?" Rach asked from next to Brit.

I scanned my watch. "Fifteen minutes," I said. "Will you guys be here when I get back?"

"Yes, if Sirius doesn't intrude again!" Rach said bitterly.

"If I got $2 every time you said Sirius's name, I would be a millionaire within a week." Keira said trying not to smirk.

"I do not talk about him lots!" Rach said.

"Admit you like him!" Keira said.

"Ewww!"

"Right well I'm going early!" I said, not wanting to be in the middle of the argument that was brewing.

* * *

It was 9:00 am when I got to the beach. The sand was already warm and there were what looked like hundreds of children, couples, and families out swimming already. I looked at a couple near by - they were walking close to the water hand in hand, obviously enjoying the lovely morning.

"Hey!" James said enthusiastically from behind me.

"Morning," I said not so enthusiastically.

"So, what are we doing here?" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet like he was in for a huge treat.

"We are finding something, or someone!" I said, rubbing my hands together, looking devious.

"Ah," James said, confused.

"Come on." I said bossily. I wanted to get this over and done with. Then James would be occupied with some pretty girl for the rest of the holidays and out of my hair.

I glanced at James from out of the corner of my eye. I was used to him wearing long pants and a clock. It was kind of weird seeing him in mid-length pants with no shirt on.

"Lily, where are we going?" James asked, getting impatient.

But I ignored him. I had just spotted a girl sunbathing by herself. From where I was standing, I could make out a long band of brown hair.

"Wait here!" I said, not waiting for James to reply.

I walked casually over to this girl who was sunbathing. I didn't even know what I was going to say.

I guessed hi was a good place to start. "Hi." I said casually.

The girl looked up at me. Behind a pair of thin brown-rimmed glasses I saw light brown eyes, curiously looking back at me. "Uh… hi."

"Ok," I said cutting to the chase. "This is going to sound weird but I need your help," the girl nodded slowly, looking confused. "I am wondering if you would be interested in going out with that guy over there." I said pointing to James who looked very confused more confused than this girl.

The girl looked briefly at James - then turning back at me, with a perplexed expression. "Why?"

"Because he is in desperate need of a girl and you look like a girl who he would like!"

"Are you serious?" the girl asked, removing a few stray hairs from her face.

I nodded. "What do you think of him?"

The girl looked at James again, this time for longer. "He's cute, in a way."

I smiled. "Yeah, he can be."

"I'm Rebeka by the way. But Reb works too."

"Lily," I said shaking Reb's hand. "So what you think?"

"I could try a couple of dates with him." Reb said slightly smiling.

"Really?" I asked, not believing how easy this was.

"He's not a druggie or anything is he?" Reb asked.

"Oh no!" I said surely. "His name is James."

"Well ok," Reb said. "Would you introduce us?"

"Oh, it would be my pleasure!" I said beaming.

Reb got up from her towel and slipped on a blue skirt over her bikini bottoms. I walked with Reb, quickly telling her a bit more about James.

"Are you his sister?" she asked.

"I'm like one." I half lied. But I suppose it was true. We were like siblings because we argued a lot of the time.

"Cool." Reb muttered, still a bit uncertain.

"James, this is Reb." I said trying not to laugh at his confused expression.

"Hey." He said looking Reb up and down, making it obvious that he was checking her out. Oh, just typical.

"Uh, is she a friend of yours, Lils?" James asked turning to me.

"I suppose in a way," I replied winking at Reb. "But more importantly, she's agreed to go out with you!"

I had to force myself to not burst out laughing at James's expression. He looked at me with the filthiest look and then turned to Reb and smiled.

"That would be nice!" He said sounding genuine. I could tell he was going to kill me later, but for Reb's sake, he would play the gentleman for now.

"Right," I said clapping my hands together. "I will leave you two alone. Nice meeting you, Reb!" I said happily

I walked off; knowing what I had done was terrible, but I felt like a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Hopefully James and Reb would make something of this opportunity. After all, Reb seemed nice. I now had the rest of the day ahead of me, to spend with my girlfriends. Hopefully the other marauders were doing something.

* * *

So far this had been my best day on holiday. Why? It was marauder free! Brit and I had spent the day at the mall and Keira and Rach had gone down to the beach. Brittney had thought what I did to James was horrible, but she got over it pretty fast when she saw all the clothing stores.

As Brit and I got back to the room, we noticed Keira and Rach weren't back yet.

* * *

**(Rach's Province)**

Keira and I were walking back to the resort. It was still early and we hoped to go to a party with Lils and Brit.

"Seen any guys you like?" I asked Keira as we walked along the sand.

"No!" Keira muttered furiously. "It's such a romantic place too!"

"You're telling me!" I said sighing. Not having a boyfriend, when it felt like everyone else did, really got to me.

"You will find someone!" Keira said smiling at me. "In the meantime, there's always Sirius!"

"I don't like him!" I said defensively. "You see what he does to me! Even if I did, it would be so one sided!"

"Oh please!" Keira said, waving her hand impatiently. "He only does that because you're the only girl who won't go out with him!"

"Yeah, can I have a medal?" I laughed. "Besides, he doesn't think I'm pretty enough for him! Goes to show how shallow he is!"

"So?" Keira asked. "Black hates rejection! He's too scared to ask you out!"

I didn't have time to reply to that. A girl, who obviously wasn't watching where she was going, had run into us.

"Watch it!" Keira yelled as I helped her up from the ground after picking myself up.

"Oh, Sorry." The girl muttered barely above a whisper, lifting herself up and looking at Keira and me.

"No problem!" I said smiling at her. It wasn't as if she had intended to do it. I extended my hand for this girl to shake. Hay, if I couldn't get a boy friend out of this holiday, hopefully I could get a friend. "I'm Rachel, but call me Rach!"

"Jupiter." The girl said, obviously lacking the enthusiasm I had as she shook my hand. I stopped smiling slightly, not wanting to embarrass myself. Maybe this girl was just shy. Whatever she was, I couldn't help but notice she was pretty. With straight dark red hair, light gray eyes that reminded me of Sirius's and wearing clothes that I recognized as 'the latest'. She looked like a pampered princess.

"This is my friend, Keira." I said for Keira, who hadn't bothered introducing herself.

Keira didn't extend her hand like I had done. She nodded slightly instead. Jupiter returned the nod.

"So are you on holiday?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Kind of." Jupiter replied, shifting her feet in the sand.

"What do you mean?" Keira asked rudely, speaking for the first time.

"Well I'm looking for somewhere to live, I was thinking here." Jupiter replied. I got the sense that this was a touchy subject for Jupiter. The last thing I wanted to do was make her feel awkward.

"But you're so young!" Keira said, obviously not picking up on Jupiter's awkwardness.

"I know," Jupiter replied looking down. I really wish Keira would shut up. "Well I should go."

"Ok," I said, stepping aside for Jupiter to walk past. "See ya."

Jupiter didn't wave or turn around and yell 'good bye' like some people would. She walked away, in the opposite direction to us, alone.

"She seemed nice." I said judging by the few seconds I had gotten to know her.

"She seemed odd." Keira said, beginning to walk up to the resort.

I caught up to her, which was hard because the sand was so soft, my feet kept on sinking.

"Maybe she just finds it hard talking to people. Not everyone is like us!" I suggested.

"Whatever," Keira said ignoring me. "It's not like we're going to see her again!"

"I think she was hiding something," I muttered.

"Well duh!" Keira said, now paying me some attention.

Keira and I climbed the last of the steps heading back to our room. I hoped Jupiter was here with friends or family. She seemed awfully troubled.

I opened the door to our room to come face to face with Lils.

* * *

**Lily's Province**

"Oh hey!" I said to Rach and Keira, who had come back with sand covered feet.

"Where are you guys going?" Keira asked from behind me.

"I have to see how James and his new girl got on!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, can we come?" Rach asked, bouncing up and down. It looked as if she was just as excited as me!

"Yeah come on!" I said, knocking on the marauders' front door. Finally Remus answered.

He smirked when he saw me. Obviously James had told him. "You had better come in." He said, stepping aside for me and the girls to come in.

I saw James and Peter sitting on the sofa watching television. Their room was much the same as ours, apart the other way around.

"Hi James!" I said over excitedly, sitting down next to him.

"Go away!" He said annoyed, not bothering to look up from the television.

"What? Don't you like Reb?" I asked grinning.

"Humph," James muttered. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm sick of you following me around like a lost duckling!"

"Whatever," James muttered.

"So did you guys hit it off?" Keira asked from behind me.

"We are dating," James replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Good!" I said, pleased that my plan had worked. I didn't care if James was mad at me. Just so long as he stayed away.

"Where's Sirius?" Rach asked.

"Oh yeah," Peter said quickly. "He wants you to meet him down at the beach by the guard tower."

"Why?" Rach asked curiously. "I've just come from there!"

"He didn't say," Peter said. "He just told us to tell you."

"I'm not going!" Rach said simply.

"You have to go!" Keira said at once.

"No I don't!"

"What if it's urgent?" Brit asked.

"Oh please!" Rach said, putting her hands on her hips. "You can't even use Sirius and urgent in the same sentence!"

"Seriously!" Brit muttered.

"Or that word!" Rach said laughing. "It won't be important, urgent, or serious!"

"Don't go!" James said. "He might be trying to set you up with some boy!"

I frowned. "Honestly, James!"

"I think he just wants to talk," Remus said simply.

"It's too late! Too cold!" Rach said making excuses.

"Oh no!" Keira said. "Your going!"

Rach sighed - Keira wasn't giving in. "By the guard tower you said?"

Peter nodded.

"This better be important!" Rach muttered, walking out of the door again.

"What does he really want with her?" I asked as soon as Rach left.

"He didn't say," Remus said.

* * *

**Rach's province**

I walked back down the steps and headed towards the beach. For some reason, my stomach was doing summersaults. But I had to block them all and ignore them. Sirius was my friend. It could ruin our friendship. And I couldn't admit it to Keira that just maybe, under all the cockiness and meanness, I like him.

I strolled onto the soft, golden sand and took of my sandals, letting the sand go between my toes. I had bought a new skirt when we were out shopping. It was much like the one Sirius ruined. I was wearing it now. Hopefully he wouldn't ruin this one too.

I gazed to the left where the guard tower was. Thankfully the sun was facing the other way. Not that there was much more of the sun. It was slowly setting behind the hills. I could see what looked like Sirius standing at the guard tower. I walked over, not too sure what to expect.

"So you got my message then?" Sirius asked, walking up to me as I came closer.

"Yeah, thanks to Peter," I replied, still cautious. I noticed his shoulders were red. Sunburn. How long had he been out in the sun? I wondered. "What do you want?" I asked rudely. I hadn't intended for it to come out so bluntly. It just did. Oh well.

Sirius sensed my tone of voice and frowned. "I didn't force you to come!"

Gosh, he could be so difficult. "I'm here now. Besides, I've got to tell you something." I said more happily. The romantic scenery must be getting to my head if I'm about to tell Sirius this.

"Well I need some advice," Sirius said. "I was wondering if you could help?"

He seemed serious. "Everything's ok isn't it?" I asked.

Sirius smiled. "Let's go for a walk and I'll tell you about it."

"Ok." I muttered as Sirius began to walk in the opposite direction of the sun so we wouldn't have it in our eyes.

"It's about a girl." Sirius said, trying to stay calm.

I tried not to laugh. "You are asking me for advice on girls? You must be desperate!"

"If you think it's funny you can go back!" Sirius snapped.

"Sorry," I said coldly, looking taken back.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered, seeing the hurt look on my face. "I met her today."

"Go on." I said, sounding more serious.

"I saw her and I instantly felt something. It was a feeling that I had never felt before. I don't want to stuff things up like I normally do because this girl seems special. I don't know what to do!"

I knew exactly how Sirius was feeling. "I say you put on the Black charm and tell her!" I said yet I was not too sure if that was the right advice. But there was something inside me that made me think that Sirius was talking about me.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"Positive." Oh gosh, the scenery was getting to my head. Sirius in trunks with no top on was getting to me! Oh no! I can't. Rach snap out of it!

"Well I guess I'll tell her tonight."

"So she must be very pretty for you to ask me for advice." I said, trying to imagine this girl.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous."

I thought. Could Sirius be thinking about me? Or am I kidding myself?

"Keira told me something," I muttered uncertainly, totally changing the subject.

"Right," Sirius said, looking at me weirdly.

"She said…" I said trailing off. "No don't worry."

"Tell me!' Sirius said.

"No it was stupid," I replied.

"I'll chase you!" Sirius said with a grin.

I knew he would chase me, and because he could run fast than me, he would grab me and tickle me to death until I told him. I had to run, now.

I screamed, sounding lame, running off into the direction of the water. I didn't bother keeping my voice down, there was no one else around.

As I had predicted, Sirius came pelting after me and within seconds he had caught me firmly around the waist. I tried to wriggle free from his grasp but it was no good. We were out in the water, the waves crashing around knee length, wetting the bottom of my skirt and the hem of Sirius's shorts. I gave up struggling and turned around to face Sirius.

"Tell me," He muttered. He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my face. Our bodies were hard-pressed together and he had his arms around my waist. By now, the romantic scenery and having Sirius so close had gone completely to my head. I looked into Sirius's blue eyes, the eyes many girls got lost in. To my surprise, I didn't get lost at all.

Everything became clear, crystal clear. As I continued to gaze into his eyes, knowing he was looking right back into mine, it felt like I was meeting him for the first time and somehow he managed to seep his way into my mind. Like chocolate - I know is bad for me and alcohol I know I shouldn't drink, I know he shouldn't be there. But also like chocolate and alcohol I have it anyway. I want him to be there.

I saw beyond the blue; I saw him, his personality folding out, emotions were swelling inside me. It had clicked, unlike most others who looked into those eyes, I saw beyond them. They had sent me a message.

"Are you ok?" Sirius muttered again.

I shook my head. I wasn't ok. I was in love with my best male friend. Friggen hell Rach, what do I do? Before I had time to act or think of more ideas, I saw Sirius's face coming closer to mine. Something clicked again; I knew what I had to do.

I moved my face closer to meet Sirius's. I felt his lips touch mine and before I knew it, we were kissing each other. I wrapped my arms around Sirius's neck; making the kiss last longer and letting my emotions take me away. It wasn't how I expected Sirius to kiss. I thought it would be full on tongue action, but no, the kiss was sweet, meaningful, and something I would never forget.

I was just about to start kissing harder when I felt Sirius pull away.

"I can't," he muttered, removing his hand from around me. "We can't."

I looked up at him, confused. I won't cry, I repeated in my head. "Your right," I lied.

"We are friends." Sirius said definitely.

I nodded. I was now dead confused. That girl Sirius had been talking about, could it still possibly be me? Why did he kiss me then pull away? No, it wasn't me. I had been kidding myself.

"Uh… I had better head back," I said, needing time to sort things out in my head. I didn't wait for an answer from Sirius. _We are friends_, I thought to myself. I turned around and quickly walked back along the sand and back to the resort as fast as I could. I was carrying too many feelings for me to think out by myself. I blamed myself for getting carried away. If only I hadn't done it!

The walk back seemed to take no time at all, maybe because I was running so fast. I climbed the stairs without falling over backwards like I thought I might and slowly opened the door to my room. I needed my friends.

I opened the door to see Keira sitting casually on the sofa reading something. I panicked, wanting to tell her everything all at once.

"Keira!" I said flustered. "I…I…oh my gosh!" I yelled, stuttering, feeling very distressed.

Keira dropped her magazine and gazed up at me. I was pacing up and down from the kitchen to the door. I needed something to do with myself. Keira jumped up from the couch, walked over and grabbed my by the shoulders, stopping me from pacing.

"What happened?" she asked, looking right at me.

I didn't know what to say. I was out of breath and panting like a dog. "We…we…Sirius!" I said still stuttering.

"Rach, calm down!" Keira said, leading me to the sofa. She sat me down. "Calmly, tell me what happened." Keira said, deciding she would have to be the calm one in this conversation.

"Sirius and I kissed!" I yelled.

This looked like too much for Keira to handle. "_WHAT?"_ she roared louder than me, unable to keep calm. Great, two crazy girls in one room was never a good idea.

"He wanted advice on girls, because he likes this girl and I told him to tell the girl he liked her. Then I had planned to tell him something but I couldn't word it right and then he chased me and we went into the water and it was all romantic and he had his arms around me and I felt all funny then we _KISSED_!" I screamed quickly.

Keira steered at me open mouthed. "You kissed?"

I nodded frantically.

"How did you feel?" she asked calmly again.

I was not in the mood for explaining how I felt. But I did it anyway; in full about how I felt when I looked into his eyes, hoping Keira could help me. I knew she was good at this kind of stuff.

"Wow," Keira whispered. "And did it ever occur to you that it was you he was talking about?"

"I thought it was! As soon as he had his arms wrapped around me I knew! Then he pulled away saying that we can't do this!" I said, going over what had happened. I felt incredibly stupid.

"He pulled away because he thought the feelings were one sided and he didn't want to ruin the friendship," Keira said.

I wanted to believe Keira, and part of me did. "I dunno."

"Told you!" Keira said smiling.

"What?" I asked frustrated.

"You like him!"

"But this is a spur of the moment type thing! Keira, I can't do this!" I said, burying my face in my hands. I began pacing again, feeling very frustrated.

Keira somehow managed to stop me and sit me down on the nearest sofa. She rambled on. I didn't know what she was saying; it went in one ear and out the other.

Finally, Keira stopped talking and grabbed me by the shoulders, almost forcing me to listen to her.

"If you love him, you have to tell him! He's probably heartbroken because you don't feel the same!"

I felt something go through me. Keira's words seemed to have a meaning on me. Not knowing what I was doing, I jumped up and ran back out the door. I didn't bother flattening my skirt or fixing my hair, or even getting my shoes on. I was too excited. I opened up the door to Sirius's room and ran in.

"Sirius, I've got something to tell you!" I yelled, dancing into the room waving my hands like a fanatic.

I was too busy making a grand entrance to look around the room. As soon as I looked around, I wished I hadn't. It was something that would probably stay with me forever, something that broke my heart in two pieces. My hands and mouth dropped at the same time. Sirius was on the couch, kissing some girl.

"Oh shit!" I whispered trying to hide my emotions from showing on my face. Sirius and the girl were looking at me, both wide eyed.

"Rach!" Sirius croaked sounding extremely flustered. "Ah, this is Jupiter!" he said, putting his arm around the girl next to him. I knew exactly who she was. It was the same girl Keira and I had seen at the beach! I noticed Sirius had lipstick all over his collar. Ha, three guesses where that came from.

A whole new pack of emotions came into me. My legs didn't want to move. My eyes wouldn't shrink back to normal size. My mouth wouldn't close. I was so shocked my body wouldn't cooperate. All this time I had thought Sirius's crush had been me! Instead it was this Jupiter girl!

"Uh what do you want?" Sirius asked sounding uncomfortable.

My mouth wouldn't move so I couldn't talk. All I wanted to do was get out of there. But my legs felt like lead and wouldn't move. I stood, my wide eyes fixed on Sirius and Jupiter. I blamed myself completely. I shouldn't have gotten carried away and gone off into dreamland like I always do.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked, slowly getting up from his seat and making his way towards me as if I had the sign 'Caution! Dangerous!' plastered on my stomach. I then felt my eyes do something. But they weren't going back to normal size. I was crying. Oh shit! I never cry! I can't cry! Especially not in front of Sirius! He would blackmail me with it for the rest of my life! But as Sirius got gradually closer, I could tell he didn't find anything less funny.

He came closer to me, not as close as we had been when we kissed off course. I felt more tears escape my eyes. I didn't bother wiping them away. Sirius had seen them already.

"Rach?" Sirius asked putting his arm around me. I didn't want my feelings for him to come flooding back to me if he hugged me. I quickly removed his hand from my shoulder. I noticed him giving me a confused look but it was as if to say, "suit yourself!"

I couldn't bear Sirius looking at me like that anymore. I kicked him hard in the shin, thinking it might make me feel better. Instead, It made me feel ten times worse. I saw him collapse to the ground, shooting me a confused glare. I couldn't stand it anymore. I stormed out, leaving Sirius in pain on the ground, probably thinking I'm a mad woman, with an even less expectation of me. I thought of going back to see if he was ok. I hoped he was ok. But then I would have to explain myself and I can't do that!

I stormed back into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I was certain if I had slammed it any harder, it would have come off its hinges.

It looked like Keira had been pacing just like I had been doing. She stopped as soon as she saw me march through the door, tears streaming down my face, looking like a mess. Keira knew it was very rare for me to be seen crying.

"_The feelings are definitely one sided!_" I screamed, knowing that Sirius would hear me. But I didn't care; all I felt like doing was letting it out. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire resort heard me.

"Oh honey," Keira said wrapping her arms around me. I wrenched free from Keira's grasp. I didn't want her to see my crying. I never cry, especially not on Sirius's account.

"I'm ok!" I said shaking my hands hopelessly. I knew I didn't look ok and I felt anything but ok. I just didn't want to make a fuss.

"Can I ask what happened?" Keira asked calmly.

"He was with that pretty Jupiter chick with lipstick on his color!" I yelled knowing that the whole resort had probably heard me.

Keira stood open mouthed, shocked, just like I had done. "Oh." She muttered unhelpfully.

"I just need to think." I said more calmly. I didn't wait for an answer or reply from Keira. I knew I was humiliating myself. It always seemed to happen to me. Whether it was my clumsiness or being in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like before, I humiliate myself. But most of the time I laugh it all off. Laughing this off seemed impossible. I stormed off in the direction of my room, slamming the door very loudly.

I didn't think I had the energy for pacing or walking around trying to think things thought. I didn't even think I had the energy to think about this huge problem. I lay face down on my bed and tried desperately to wipe away my many tears. As much as I tried to block the vision of Sirius and Jupiter together, I couldn't manage it. I somehow had mustered up the energy to think of Sirius.

Yes I love him. But it looked like there was nothing I could do about it. I would have to forget about it, ignore my feelings all together. I could do that. I would have to let Sirius live his own life and try to make things seem less awkward than they already were. After all, it was only a kiss! Sirius kisses girls all the time, why should I be any different?

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy and completely forgot about this! Haha. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't have time to reply to them all, but I'll try to reply to you all this time so…comments? Criticism? Predictions? Please. _


	4. Chapter 4 Kiss and Make Up

**Yes I know - I am a terrible author. I kind of...well, forgot that I had posted this on here. I'm posting on the WB Harry Potter site as well (I won't say what Chapter i'm up to on there because I think you guys might kill me but let's just say it's double didgets. If you want the link - tell me) So um, here's chapter four. Chapter five will be up either tomorrow or the next day.**

**Enjoy and Reviews are love**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four – Kiss and make up **

The tan, the beach, the weather, the shops, the scenery had gone straight to my head. It had been 5 days exactly since the damn marauders picked us up from the side of the road. I still think back to that day, gosh, how embarrassing! At least James was occupied with Reb. Thanks to me. Now he didn't have time to follow me around and taunt me.

Keira had filled Brit and me in about Rach. I wish the tan, beach, weather, shops and scenery was enough to make her forget about everything else. She had locked herself in her room for the entire night, which is very rare for Rach. I hadn't seen Rach yet - I knew she hated crying and being miserable in front of people, because they all took it as such a big shock.

I was sitting outside on the balcony with Keira and Brit eating our fifth lunch in paradise.

"So what are we doing today?" Keira asked no one in particular.

"Well I wanted to stay at the beach for the entire day and take lunch down and stuff," Brit said stretching out her legs. "But I don't know about Rach."

A response floated to us from behind our shoulders. "The beach sounds great."

I spun my head around, already knowing my best friend was standing behind us. I was expecting to see her in old clothes, her face blotchy but she looked completely normal. She was even smiling.

"Rach!" I said trying to sound normal, but I couldn't manage it. A hint of surprise could be heard in my voice. "How are you?" oh no, wrong question to ask!

"I'm great!" Rach said, taking a seat next to me.

"And Sirius?" Brit asked obviously not thinking. Keira hit her hard in the ribs.

Rach didn't smile. "What about him?" she asked, blinking a coupe of times.

Brit looked like she was feeling very awkward. "Ahh," she stuttered. "Well, are you mad at him?"

Rach shook her head. "Off course not! It's not as if I like him or anything!"

"You don't like him?" I asked, confused.

Rach shook her head again. "Ew, no," She said. "He's just another guy."

"Good for you… I think!" Keira said patting Rach on the back.

"So the beach sounds good." Rach said changing the subject.

As much as she wanted to throw away all her feelings and pretend like nothing's wrong, Rach couldn't do it. I've known her long enough to know she can't forget things in a hurry - especially things that hurt her. As much as she would like to forget all the heartbreak and go back to a stress free life, I knew there was a part of her that cared what Sirius got up to and whom he dated.

* * *

**James**

I thought the day wouldn't come when I said 'I'm over Lily Evans."

I walked out of my room feeling revived, fresh, like I had started a new. When really all I had done was get over a girl.

To me this is a huge deal! I should really write it down. 'James Potter has officially gotten over Lily Evans!' there was a new girl in my life - the name Lily Evans means nothing more to me than friendship.

I had only been out with Rebeka three times and already we seem so right for each other. Unlike some of the girl's I've dated, I take Rebeka seriously. I was glad I had found a girl who isn't all for making out. She likes to talk and just be in my company.

I walked into the main living room. As always, it was lightened with the sun coming through the opened doors from our balcony. What was unusual was that Sirius had company, and it wasn't Peter or Remus.

I walked further into the room to see a girl I have never seen before. She was sitting on Sirius's lap in a way Rach would do. If it wasn't for the distinctive sweep of dark red hair and a slimmer figure, it possibly could have been Rach.

"Hi," I said uncertainly.

"Prongs, meet Jupiter." Sirius said happily.

"Nice to meet you," I muttered while taking a seat. "For a second I thought it was my friend Rach."

From the moment I had said it I knew I shouldn't have. Sirius shot me a confused look and Jupiter smiled lightly.

"So where's Moony and Wormtail?" I asked quickly, wanting to change the subject.

"They've gone down to the beach," Sirius answered. "They want us to meet them there soon."

"Good!" I said happily. "I'll ask Reb as well and we can have a day without Lily and the girls!"

"Hmm." Sirius muttered, not too sure if we wanted to see Rach or not, but then again he wanted to make sure she was ok.

Having a day without Lily to me is great. I never thought the day would come when I said I didn't want to see Lily. But then again, she was supposed to be my friend.

* * *

**Lily **

"And have you seen the way he smiles? It's almost adorable!"

The girls and I had made it to the beach. On the way, for the whole time, Brit had been giving us a lecture about Remus. It lasted a whole 10 minutes!

"Brit, you just ranted about Lupin for 10 minutes straight!" Keira said setting out her towel on the golden sand.

"So?" Brit asked, paying Keira no mind.

"So, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked him!" Keira said now ripping off her white halter. "Gosh, first Rach and Sirius and now you and Remus! I can't keep up!"

"I don't like Sirius!" Rach said sternly.

"Sure you don't," Keira said, waving her hand at Rach impatiently. "Brit, you've just about covered everything about Remus, his hair color, the depth of this eyes and the way he smiles! Your obsessed!"

"I'm not obsessed!" Brit said putting her hands on her hips.

I thought that was debatable.

"Then what?" Keira nagged.

"Maybe I just like him." Brit muttered giving in to Keira's nagging.

"AHA!" Keira said triumphantly amazed she actually got that out of Brit.

"But I can barely say a sentence to him without shaking! He probably thinks I'm a wuss." Brit muttered lying down on her towel.

"You just need to relax around him," Keira said, thinking hard. "What you need is a new image!"

"A new image?" Brit asked confused.

"Don't take her advice!" Rach shot from her towel. "Look what happened to me when she told me to tell Sirius I liked him!"

"So you do like him!" Keira teased.

"No!" Rach said almost instantly. "Never mind." She muttered.

"As I was saying," Keira muttered. "You just need some confidence. Talk to him a bit more and ask him questions." Keira said hitting the air in a successful way.

"Oh crap," I muttered looking to my left. "Now's your chance. Looks who's coming."

I saw Keira, Brit, and Rach look to the left. Brit went red, Rach spat in the sand and Keira looked very happy. The marauders plus two girls were heading in our direction. This couldn't be good.

"Oh, not now!" Rach said furiously standing up then sitting straight down again, not too sure what to do with herself. "Is it ok if I run in the other direction?"

"No!" I said looking over at the marauders, Reb and some girl I didn't know. I guessed she was Sirius's little female friend. "Stay calm."

"Now Brit, get up the front and talk to Remus!" Keira said bossily, pushing Brit off her towel.

"Keira!" Brit moaned while getting up and moving.

I looked over at Rach who was still moving up and down panicking like a headless chicken. The marauders were now only 50 meters away.

"That's Jupiter -- with Sirius," Keira muttered filling me in.

I lightly smiled as the marauders and the girls got even closer. They had spotted us and of course, decided to come and say hi.

"Brit, don't forget to smile!" Keira hissed as the marauders came up next to us.

"Smile?" Peter asked. "Why would she forget to smile?"

"Don't worry." Keira sighed. "What do you want?" she asked shooting a killer look at Sirius. I wished she wouldn't, for Rach's sake. Sirius smiled sarcastically at Keira, trying to ignore her glare.

"Well we saw you on the beach and we decided to say hello," James said blobbing himself down on the soft sand. "After all, we are friends."

"Hi Reb." I said ignoring James.

"Morning Lily," she muttered taking a seat next to me. "I forgot to thank you for setting me up with James!"

"Oh, it's my pleasure!" I said beaming.

"Who's your friend, Sirius?" Keira asked rudely, knowing fully whom he was with as Sirius and Jupiter took a seat next to Rach, who cringed. I wondered if they sat there on purpose. Although I didn't think Sirius would sink so low, would he?

Sirius looked over at Keira, ignoring Rach, with a neutral expression. "This is Jupiter," he muttered pointing at the girl, who nodded her head, as if she was incapable of speaking.

Keira smiled sarcastically. "We've met." She said shortly.

"Then why did you ask who she was?" Sirius asked confused.

"To see what she was doing here." Keira said, not making much sense.

"Well she's my girlfriend." Sirius said, now ignoring Rach more, as if she was fully transparent.

Rach hadn't said anything. I'm sure that must be a record. I turned to see how Brit was getting on with Remus, knowing that I would be alerted if Sirius and Rach started fighting, simply by screaming or yelling. I joined in to Remus, Brit and Peter's conversation.

"So what have you got planned for the rest of the day?" Brittney asked lying down on her towel.

"Watching James and Sirius make out with their girlfriends, probably." Peter muttered gloomily.

"Exciting," Brit said sarcastically as she began twirling her hair around her fingers. "Why don't you guys get a girl to spend the holiday with?"

"Can't find one." Peter said stupidly.

"Don't want one." Remus said.

"Why?" I asked chiming in.

"Too complicated." Remus muttered uncomfortably.

I knew what Remus was on about. Brit, however, didn't have a clue.

"Oh." She said sounding slightly disappointed.

I turned away, expecting to see James and Reb. I didn't. They had gone.

"Where are James and Reb?" I asked Rach who was closest.

"Went for a walk." Rach muttered. That was the first time she had spoke since the marauders had come over, and for some reason it attracted Sirius's attention. I couldn't stand Sirius looking at Rach with a confused expression, and I couldn't stand Rach looking so uncomfortable and miserable. I had to do something.

"Sorry, this is too weird!" I said standing up and facing everyone as if I was about to deliver an important speech. "James and me not talking to each other is, like, a second nature! You two," I said looking at Rach and Sirius. "It's not natural at all!"

"Lily," Rach muttered calmly. "It's more natural than you –,"

"Na uh," I said, pulling Rach up from her towel, interrupting her. "Walk, talk, now!"

I shot Sirius a look, deciding not to fight with me; he stood up and shot an apologetic look at Jupiter, who smiled sweetly.

"I hope you don't mind, Jupiter," I muttered. "Now go for a walk, and don't come back until your either happily friends or happily at each others throats!"

Rach sighed, and reluctantly walked off with Sirius.

* * *

**Rach**

Knowing Lily would kill me if I packed a fuss and refused to go with Sirius, I decided to go and see the damage I had made. We began walking in the direction of the sun -- its rays half blinding me. Great, it was already off to a bad start and I hadn't even begun talking.

"Typical Lils," I muttered trying to make conversation. It wasn't easy talking to Sirius when I didn't know how he felt towards me. "I suppose she's had a lot of experience from James." I said feeling stupid. I knew I was going way off topic and that I'm not here walking with Sirius to talk about Lily.

"Enough about Lily," Sirius said, stopping my rant. "Let's talk about us." Typical. He always gets to the point, rather bluntly might I add, while I like to stop and dwell.

Us? I thought. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Sure," I said trying not to stutter. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Sirius said sticking out his leg for me to see a huge shinny, dark purple bruise that took up most of his leg below his knee. "After all, you gave me this."

I looked hopelessly down at the bruise I had give Sirius. I felt nothing but guilt. I couldn't believe I had done that to my best guy friend. I was surprised he wasn't kicking me back; I probably would if he had done that to me. I remembered back to last night, I had seen Sirius down on the ground, in pain, looking up at me with terror. It had hurt him, maybe not just physically.

"Oh poo!" I yelled stupidly. "Poo" was one of those stupid things that just come out. Mostly at inconvenient times too. This was now, very untimely.

Sirius looked down on me, his eyebrows raised. I wanted him to laugh or smile like he normally does when something stupid comes out of my mouth.

"You give me a bruise and all you can say is poo?" he murmured, sounding pissed off.

Bugger. This wasn't going well. I opened my mouth to talk, I tried to speak but nothing was coming out. This wasn't good.

"I'm Sorry." I said stuttering worse than ever, looking up at Sirius's face with a genuine concerned and apologetic look.

"I must have deserved it, whatever I did." Sirius said taking turning his gaze away from me.

"Uh," I said not too sure how to reply to that. "No, you didn't deserve it."

Sirius still wasn't looking at me. I wished he would, I wouldn't have minded if he had punched me in the face, giving me a black eye.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. "I remember you coming in to my room, looking over the moon, saying you had something to tell me. Then you just froze."

"Yeah," I muttered, feeling overly stupid. I was surprised Sirius wasn't taking the Mickey out of me. I wondered if I should tell him that I have romantic feelings for him. No wait, I had romantic feelings for him, no I still do, dammit! No, I'm not supposed to! Argg, even I'm confused, I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Sirius how I feel. "I was just happy. Happy to see that you've found a nice girl!" I lied.

"You were happy so you decided to kick me? Sirius asked. "Don't lie to me!"

I sighed. "I guess I was confused."

"How?" Sirius asked.

Argg! Do I have to spell it out? We kissed, Sirius! "I don't know."

"Right," Sirius said uncertainly, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Look," I muttered, not wanting to lose Sirius all together. "I'm over it, whatever it was. I like you," Sirius gave me a weird look. Oh no! "As a friend. I mean… I don't have a problem or anything!"

"You don't?" Sirius asked. " Jupiter told me that you were very distant when she met you earlier at the beach."

I steered. I was about to tell Sirius that Jupiter was the one who was being distant, but in risk of losing him, I decided not to. "I've got no problem!" I said. "Unless you've got a problem?"

"No." Sirius said.

"Good." I said slowly. I didn't dare bring up our kiss last night. Obviously Sirius saw it as a mistake and wanted to forget about it. Unluckily for me, I couldn't get over it.

"So can we go back now?" Sirius asked stopping.

I nodded and smiled lightly, only half satisfied. I had a weird feeling inside, giving me the urge to suddenly jump into Sirius's arms and get that happy feeling. I looked at Sirius, who was now fully turned around, waiting for me to join him. This was my perfect opportunity if I wanted to reach up and hug him, to let him know that I truly care about our friendship and tell him how much he means to me.

But still, I didn't dare hug him. I could barely bring myself to fool around or tease him like I normally do.

Sighing very lightly, so he wouldn't hear me, I turned around and headed back with Sirius next to me. I glanced at Sirius out of the corner of my eye. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, in a typical bloke type of way. I kept on steering, not being able to help myself. Unfortunately, Sirius turned to look down at me from the corner of his eye. As soon as he saw me looking at him, he smirked.

"What you lookin' at?" He asked in a punk type of way, smiling slightly.

I smiled, sincerely for the first time. I felt myself ease up a little and felt like everything was back to normal.

"Just your ugly face." I laughed.

After hearing my comment, Sirius captured my head with his arms and pulled me closer to him.

"Poo." I said as Sirius messed up my ponytail.

* * *

**Lily**

I lied face down on my towel, not wanting to vomit at the James who had his face plastered to Reb's. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they are getting along so well, but do the have to show their affection in front of me? Brit wasn't having much luck with Remus.

Every couple of minutes I would hear a giggle escape her mouth and then she would move, if possible, closer to Remus. I guarantee Remus probably thought Brit was on some kind of drug. I couldn't stand looking at it anymore. I was seriously considering getting up and going for a walk, alone when I heard Keira let out a yell. Rapidly, I lifted me head to see what the commotion was about.

If anything was to bring a smile to my face and make me forget totally about James and Brit, it was that. Sirius and Rach were walking back from their walk, fooling around like a pair of thirteen-year-old kids.

"So you've sorted it all out?" Keira asked jumping up from her towel.

"Aha!" Rach said taking a seat next to me while Sirius returned to Jupiter who was lying face down, soaking up the sun.

"Sorted!" Sirius said beaming at everyone whiles rubbing Jupiter's back.

"Right," I said getting up. "I've definitely had enough sun! I'm going, anyone coming?" I asked hoping Brit, Keira and Rach would come. I wanted to stop Brittney embarrassing herself.

"I am coming!" Rach said jumping up and gathering up her things.

"Suppose so." Brit muttered slowly getting up.

"Keira?" I asked.

"Sure." Keira muttered reluctantly.

I waited for my friends to gather up their things and wipe the sand off their bodies before they joined me.

"See ya." We all muttered at the exact same time.

James and Reb looked too busy to hear us. Jupiter didn't bother lifting her head. Thankfully, Sirius, Remus, and Peter waved happily at us.

"There is something with Jupiter!" Keira said looking frustrated as we headed back to the resort. "I tried talking to her, normally, and she wouldn't talk back!"

"Who cares?" Brit muttered not really paying much attention.

"Just because you were too busy with Lupin to pay attention to them, doesn't mean I wasn't watching!" Keira said quickly still looking very frustrated. "She's hiding something!"

"She seems nice enough." Rach said.

"You only say that because you made up with Black!" Keira replied swiftly. "So enough about Jupiter. You and Remus!" she shouted dancing in front of Brittney to catch her attention.

"What about us?" Brit asked ironically.

"Did my plan work?" Keira asked bobbing up and down.

"Well he defiantly was interested in my sudden change of character!" Brit muttered trying to dodge Keira's little war dance.

That was true. Remus paid most of his attention to Brit, especially whenever she let out a high-pitched giggle or a snort. Sounds like something Rach would do, really.

"Then you have to keep doing it!" Keira said supportively. "You will have Remus before you know it!"

"Keira I don't know if that's a good idea!" I said, not wanting Brit to get hurt.

"'Course it is!" Keira said waving her hand impatiently at me.

"Yeah," Brit said digging her feet into the sand in frustration. "Remus is a marauder. He wouldn't be interested in a smart, obsessive, brainy bookwork like me. He wants fun and excitement. I have to change."

I lightly sighed. Brit wasn't going to believe me if I said Remus wasn't the guy to go for girls who wanted one-night stands. I bet he does like the smart type. The type that can think for themselves and the type that are independent. Brit has to learn that herself. I can't tell her.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Of Dancing Chickens and

**Chapter Five -Of $180 bills and Dancing Chickens**

For the next couple of days, I kept waking up hoping more than anything that the marauders had been kicked out of the resort. Things would be so peaceful without them. I wouldn't find James and Sirius sitting on our balcony and 7:00 in the morning saying they had jumped from their balcony and I wouldn't have to put up with the constant noise from their room that could be heard from ours.

Even with his new woman, James still doesn't leave me alone. He manages to find time to talk to me, and I know he doesn't intend to do it, but he annoys me.

Brit wanted the exact opposite to me. She had tried everything, and I mean everything to get Remus's attention. She had changed herself completely. Not just her appearance (which had been meddled with by Keira) but her behavior too. She was being overly flirty - overly meaning a kind that could match Rach's flirting. It seemed like she was trying too hard. I think she needs to be herself and relax a bit. But I doubt Brit would listen to me. When have I ever been successful in finding a guy?

Rach was much the same as me. Every time Sirius would come past with Jupiter clung to his shoulders, she would wear an expression that looked like she wanted to vomit. Rach hadn't shared her feelings with us like she normally would. Usually, we wouldn't hear the end of it. She would be parading around the house, telling us every mere detail about how she felt. But of course, I didn't even know from her if she liked Sirius.

I had known Jupiter for literally half an hour and she already seemed the kind of girl I wouldn't want to mix with. I found it hard to communicate with her. I would ask her questions and she would only semi reply. Or she would reply with too much enthusiasm. Maybe Keira was right. She was hiding something. I couldn't think what though. Although it wasn't my opinion that mattered, Sirius adored her. That's all that mattered. I didn't want to get involved, but unfortunately, Keira and Rach had taken an interest in finding out as much about Jupiter as possible.

Unable to escape it, I was literally dragged out to dinner with the marauders, Jupiter, Reb, Keira, Rach and Brit. Brit, the only one of us that could cook something decent had gotten sick of cooking and fully rose to the occasion of going out. I didn't know why the hell we we're going with them, we seemed so out of place, although James confirmed it was ok for us to tag along.

The restaurant Sirius had chosen was really impressive. Although that could only be expected: Sirius always wanted the best food possible. We all know he's got the stomach of a killer whale.

"What is that?" Rach asked, pointing to Jupiter's plate that looked like a professional seafood dish that you would see on television, then looking miserably at her own plate of smoked chicken.

"Bollobas." Jupiter replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Rach smiled sweetly at the soup type dish, probably thinking it tasted like crap anyway.

"Only the best for my girl!" Sirius said squeezing Jupiter's hand.

Rach's sweet smile grew into a sarcastic grin, giving me the impression that Rach would like nothing more than to knock that Bollobas over and make it land on Jupiter's top. I tried not to laugh at her expression. As much as Jupiter didn't seem my sort, she and Sirius seemed happy together. I swear, Sirius hadn't stopped smiling since getting together with Jupiter.

"What have you got?" Jupiter asked, looking interested at Rach's plain chicken leg.

"It's chicken," Keira said in disbelief. "You know…chicken…the bird." Keira said, grinning.

"I know what chicken is." Jupiter said, sticking her nose in the air before returning to her Bollobas.

"No need to snap." Keira muttered under her breath so only Rach and me could hear.

Not wanting to be a part of Keira's little quarrel about chicken of all things, I listened into Brit, who was again making a fool of herself.

"You look nice tonight." Brit said batting her eyelashes flirtatiously that had what looked like piles of mascara piled onto it. I looked at Remus in his ripped jeans and plain white top. His facial expression almost looked annoyed.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"You know, I really like your hair too. The way you've got it styled tonight makes your face look really cute." Brit said so quickly, it came out in a bit of a blur.

I buried my head in my hands. I had managed to catch a glimpse of Remus' expression before doing so. He looked half surprised, half disappointed. What Brit was trying to do, I didn't know.

I looked up again, fishing my hair back so it wasn't blocking my eyesight. Remus' expression had changed. I could tell he was cottoning on to what Brit was doing. She wasn't exactly being discreet.

He smiled gently and to my surprise, put his hand on Brit's arm.

"Brittney," he muttered leaning close to her ear. "Relax."

"Relax?" Brit asked looking down at Remus's arm, which was still on her arm. She was turning redder by the second.

"It's only me. You can be yourself," He said smiling slightly. "Your acting like Keira. We all know one of them is enough!" Remus said now laughing.

Brittney giggled. "Sorry, I just…" she said slowly drawing off, not knowing whether to tell Remus her feelings or not.

"Don't worry," Remus said removing his arm slowly. Although acting clueless, he knew exactly what was going on. And even though he knew he shouldn't and that he couldn't, there was a part of him that felt the same way. He knew there was no way they could possibly get together. There were too many complications. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Brit.

"Just be you, like before." Remus said, letting go of Brit.

Brit beamed and dropped her shoulders slightly. She remembered back to last year. Back then; she had no feelings for Remus – only friendship. They had gotten along really well. Now she felt like she had half ruined that friendship by having feelings for him. Still, in the back of her mind, she wondered if Remus would say yes if she could pluck up the courage to ask him out.

"I can do that," She muttered. "So, I picked up this really good book before I left. I was wondering if you wanted to read it?"

I couldn't help but smile, glad Remus had told Brit that he liked her the way she was. The other Brit reminded me too much of a female version of Sirius. I didn't need another one; my best friend was already semi like Sirius. I was happy for Brit. At least she had a friendship with a guy. Gosh, I couldn't even accomplish that.

Deciding to follow Peter's lead, who had already turned to listen to the other conversation, I turned around to see how Keira's questioning was getting on.

"So where exactly do you come from, Jupiter?" Keira asked placing her elbows on the table and looking directly at Jupiter as if she was interviewing her.

"Paris." Jupiter replied swiftly.

"Then how come you don't have an accent?" Rach asked fairly.

"Do you mind not asking all these questions?" Jupiter snapped again.

Keira raised her eyebrows, looking resentful – she was probably wishing Jupiter would answer the questions.

"So it's nice that we are all having dinner together!" James said joining in the conversation. "I mean we are all friends." He said casting me a smirk that made me boil inside. _I won't rise. I won't rise_.

"Yeah," Remus said looking at Brittney. "Friends."

"Friends." Rach said looking at Sirius.

"Friends." Sirius said looking back at Rach while removing his hand from the table and lowering it of view.

Before I knew it, Rach's half eaten chicken leg had begun to move around Rach's plate, covered in feathers, making crazy chicken noises. Not only was this totally barbaric, but someone, and I'm positive who it was, had performed a spell on Rach's chicken to make it come alive and prance around like a headless chicken. Literally.

Obviously Rach was positive who had done it too.

"BLACK!" She screeched, making tables nearby look up from their meal and pay attention to Rach, who was hitting the walking chicken with her fork, while giving Sirius a look of deepest disgust.

Sirius burst out laughing as Rach helplessly tried to cut the moving bit of chicken. Each time she cut it with a knife, it would make an even louder noise.

I expected Reb and Jupiter to look confused and maybe a bit scared. But they were looking at Sirius with identical excited looks on their faces.

"Are you what we think you are?" Reb asked slowly.

"You mean a thingy?" Sirius asked making no sense.

"We aren't muggles." I said trying to make sagacity.

"So you're wizards?" Jupiter hissed so no one close by would hear.

Everyone nodded, except for Rach who was still busy with her talking bit of chicken.

"Sirius! Stop it!" She said. I noticed a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Say please." Sirius teased, enjoying Rach beg.

"As if!" Rach hissed.

"I think he likes you!" Keira said clapping her hands together like a two-year-old kid.

Those five words seemed to have a lot of affect on Sirius, Rach and Jupiter. Immediately Sirius removed the spell. Rach paused in mid act and gave Keira an almighty glare. I knew Rach was touchy on the subject. I also knew, from a couple of hours observing that Rach liked Sirius more than she was letting on. Jupiter, however, pursed her lips in a way that could match Petunia's and also gave Keira a cold glare.

"Sorry." Keira said going red, deciding it best to shut up.

"I have a girlfriend." Sirius said wrapping his arms around Jupiter.

Rach smiled sarcastically at Sirius, trying to make a joke out of the whole idea. "Yeah Keira, I think our Sirius has finally grown up!"

* * *

Straight after desert, I suddenly stood up, desperately wanting to go. The sun had begun to disappear behind the hills in the background. Thankfully the resort was only a five-minute walk away, so we wouldn't be walking in the dark.

Although walking back in the dark was the least of my troubles. James had been giving me little glances all night and I had now had enough. It had now gotten to the stage where I wondered if I had something on my face.

"I think it's time we went." I said gathering my bag, standing up and eying Rach, hoping she would follow.

"Yeah," Rach said retreating from her half eaten chocolate sundae, which Sirius instantly helped himself too. "Ah, waiter!" Rach yelled waving her hand at a tall, dark, handsome looking waiter who instantly came over to assist Rach.

"Yes, miss?" The waiter asked.

"Uh, I would like to pay." Rach said grabbing her wallet out of her bag.

"Same here." Remus said digging into his pocket.

"Would you all like to pay?" The waiter asked, looking around as everyone reached either into their pockets or bags to fetch money.

"That would be good." Rach muttered handing the waiter her money.

"Oh no!" Jupiter screeched, suddenly. "I've forgotten my wallet!"

"How convenient." Keira muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said putting his arm on Jupiter's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "I'll pay for you."

"So you're paying for two meals?" The waiter asked.

Sirius nodded. That was going to cost him a leg and an arm. One meal was expensive enough.

"Then that will be $150, plus the extra for the soup. So $180." The waiter said swiftly.

Sirius's face said it all. Although it was $180, I knew he would pay, only because it was Jupiter. He certainly wouldn't have paid that amount for anyone else…well, maybe Rach.

Trying to hide the shocked expression on his face, Sirius pulled out a pile of $20 notes and handed them all to the waiter.

"I'm so sorry!" Jupiter said as the waiter walked away.

"Don't worry about it!" Sirius said still a little shocked.

"Sirius, that was $180!" Keira said feeling she should contribute her opinion.

"I said it doesn't matter." Sirius said standing up.

I took this as a perfect chance to also excuse myself from the table. If Sirius was going, so was I.

"Well it's definitely time I went," I said in a defiant tone. "Brit, are you coming?" I asked wanting desperately to know how her talk with Remus had gone. There was something there. I knew if Remus told Brit about him being a werewolf, she would understand. He just has to trust himself to tell her.

"You know what? I think your right!" Brit said winking at me with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll see you later, Remus." She said slowly getting up from her seat and giving one last smile to Remus who returned it.

"Yeah, see you." He muttered watching as Brit joined my side.

"Yeah, it's time we went." Rach said standing up. I noticed a great stain of sauce on her light blue halter-top. I would have pointed it out, but I didn't want another commotion.

"Keira?" I asked.

"Yeah." Keira said standing up, shooting one last confused glare at Jupiter.

"Uh…Lils, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" James asked, standing up.

I cursed lightly under by breath, looking around for some kind of excuse to escape James.

"Well I really want to get home before it's too dark." I said lamely. James just cast me a strange look, agreeing with me. What a lame excuse. I noticed his eyebrows go up, giving me the look that, kill me for saying it, made me want to go talk to him.

"Better be important, James." I said, sighing. I walked back to the table and stood next to James, who had now stood up.

"Just c'mon," James moaned. "I'm not going to bite."

"We'll see you back at the resort, Lils." Rach said, waving to me as she and Keira departed with Brit who had started singing, probably out of happiness. I would be cheering too if I had talked to the guy I'm head over heals about without shaking or saying something stupid.

"Come over here." James said leading me away from the marauders, Jupiter, and Reb who were still sitting around the table, talking between themselves.

"What?" I asked quickly once James stopped walking. I found myself in the middle of some Chinese looking garden with water features and weird looking plants.

"I have a proposal to make." James said leaning on the waterfall feature. It looked delicate enough without James putting his weight on it.

The word, proposal scared me. Especially coming from James's mouth. It couldn't possibly mean anything good.

"What kind of proposal?" I asked trying to keep this conversation passive. Hopefully I could talk to James without raising my voice.

"Why can't we be friends?" James asked.

"We are." I said slowly.

"No, like proper friends. Like Sirius and Rach. That's a proper friendship." James said looking directly at me.

The last thing I wanted with James was a friendship like Sirius and Rach's. Their relationship was so confusing, and no doubt James, or, do I dare say it, I will develop stronger feelings for the other. Feelings beyond friendship, just like what has happened to Rach. Well I think Rach likes Sirius. She hasn't officially said, and she will never, ever admit it.

"Trust me; you don't want a friendship like Sirius and Rach's." I said hoping James would agree with me.

"Well, not exactly like them," James said trying to make an agreement. "But when you set me up with Reb, I wanted us to be friends. Proper friends. Like…get to know each other better." James said.

I looked up at the gray sky. The sun had disappeared behind the hills; the streetlights now the only source of light. I didn't see any reason not to agree with James. Honestly, we hadn't actually bothered to sit down and get to know each other. For all I know James could actually be a nice guy. I doubted it, but still. All I've seen is his arrogance, rudeness and selfishness.

Maybe just this once, just maybe, I should agree with something that comes out of his mouth.

"I could live with that." I muttered finally, hoping I knew what I was getting myself into.

"Great!" James said removing himself from the waterfall feature. "You're going to love me!"

I highly doubted that. I had put up with James for six years of my life, six weeks wasn't going to make much difference. I was positive this was a one-off. I give it four weeks max before we're back at each others throats.

"Right, so should we get back? Reb will be missing your lips." I teased. I was pleased for the both of them that they were so…err…passionate about each other.

"Yeah, you had better make sure Brit got back ok. Rach and Keira can barely look after themselves, let alone another human being!" James said laughing.

I laughed at James's comment, knowing he was only kidding. Keira and Rach, thankfully, were more responsible than James himself. "Good point!" I said joining in the joke.

"Haha!" James said laughing. "Well we both had better get back then!"

I walked at James's side, still not believing I had just had a decent conversation with the man. Oh well, there's a first for everything.

"So I'll see you later?" James asked as I walked away, eager to catch up with my friends.

"Sure!" I yelled turning around and waving at the marauders and the girls.

As I walked back to my resort, I wondered if James had actually been serious. It was hard to believe that he only wanted to be friends with a girl. Until now, I didn't think friends with a girl, existed in James's mind. It wouldn't surprise me if this were some kind of joke, set up by probably Sirius. Although, James sounded pretty sincere. From now on I would have to keep my guard up.

I made my way back to the resort alone. My friends were long gone. I walked along the beachfront, the sun now completely gone. Little lights that ran along the beach were the only source of light.

This exotic place was beautiful. It was the kind of place I wouldn't mind coming for my honeymoon. I'm sure most girls agreed with me. As I was walking, I passed what seemed like 100 couples. I felt so alone. I was alone. Well, I had my friends, and they were great, the best friends possible, but I wanted someone else, someone just like all the other girls here have.

I passed a couple. The girl looked like a spoilt little brat. She had her arm around what I was guessing to be her boy friend and gave me a smug look as I walked passed, probably knowing I was jealous of her.

I felt out of place as I passed another happy couple. Why did all the girls that didn't deserve a boy friend, have one? It always rains hardest on people that deserve the sunshine.

The lights made a clear path back up to the resort. I walked up the mild hill and back into my room. It was only 9:00. I wasn't tired, so we could go cool down at the pool or something.

"Hey." I muttered to my friends who were sitting on the sofas watching television. I chucked my bag on a stool and relaxed on the remanding space on the sofa, next to Brit.

"What did James want?" Rach asked turning her eyes away from the television.

"He had a proposal for me." I said. Even saying this seemed totally barbaric.

"A wedding proposal?" Keira asked excited.

"NO, Dufus!" I said impatiently. "He wants us to be friends."

"But you are friends." Brit said slowly.

"No, well first he wanted to be friends like you and Sirius," I said looking at Rach who immediately interjected.

"Trust me, he doesn't want that!" Rach yelled helplessly.

"That's what I told him," I muttered waving my hand at Rach. I didn't want her to start ranting about Sirius. "But he wants to get to know me."

"About bloody time." Rach muttered. Decision

"Yeah well, I think it's too good to be true." I said truthfully.

"You don't think he meant it?" Keira asked sitting up.

"I dunno," I said wanting to forget about James for now. "So do you want to go down to the pool with me?" I asked ready to get up from the sofa.

"I do," Rach said in agreement. "But Brit is stuck in dreamland."

"We've all been there before," I muttered remembering that I had been into dreamland, thinking of my prince more times than I can count. "Let me guess…Remus?"

Just at mention of Remus' name, Brit's eyes widened. "He. Touched. My. Arm!" She said to us as if we were five year olds who took ages to take in what people were saying.

I thought Brit sounded just like Rach or Keira did whenever they liked a guy. Although Keira would normally say 'we kissed.' Rach has yet to come back to us, screaming that they've kissed.

She's only been kissed once, and that was by Sirius.

"So everything is okay between you guys?" I asked curiously.

"He doesn't even know I like him." Brit muttered unenthusiastically.

"How about we got for a swim and you can tell me all about it." I said, deciding to give Rach and Keira a breather, who had no doubt already heard about Brit's non-embarrassing talk with Remus.

"Ok," Brit said gathering her bikini pieces, which were on the top of the sofa, drying. She chucked me mine and stood up. "We'll get changed there. You two," she said looking at Rach and Keira, "take forever to get ready. We will meet you there!"

"Good," Keira said standing up. "I have to talk to Rach, anyway!"

Happy with the arrangement, Brit and I left for the pool. I was being told about Brit's conversation all the way down to the pool.

* * *

**Rach**

"So as I was saying," Keira began one Lily and Brit had left. "Jupiter!"

"She seems nice." I said.

"Nice!" Keira screeched as if Jupiter was anything but nice.

"Well Sirius just forked out money for her meal. She must be special to him. He wouldn't do that for just anyone!" I replied searching for my swimmers.

"Anyone but you." Keira muttered putting a skirt over her bikini bottoms.

"Sirius wouldn't fork out for my meal!" I said slipping on swimmers. I sniffed them briefly, only to find they stunk.

"Funny how we go to the best restaurant in town, and she doesn't bring money." Keira sneered walking out of the room.

"It's an honest mistake." I said defending Jupiter.

"It was $180!"

"Let's leave it for now," I said following Keira down to the pool.

"For now." Keira muttered as she entered the pool area. "Scary how she's a witch too!"

* * *

**Lily**

Brit and I were sitting in two deck chairs. I was still listening to her rant about Remus. From what she was telling me, he seemed to like her. Although I knew it would be hard for him, opening up to a girl and trusting her to understand him. I knew Remus wouldn't want to hurt anyone, particularly Brit

"What kept you?" I asked looking longingly at the pool.

"Keira wants to play Nancy Drew and investigate Jupiter." Rach muttered sarcastically setting her things out on another deck chair.

I gave both of them a confused look.

"She thinks Jupiter's hiding something, don't you!" Rach said looking at Keira.

"She is!" Keira said determinedly.

I opened my mouth, getting ready to tell Keira that it was none of her business but a high-pitched screech from Brit cut me of.

"Oh gosh! It's REMUS!" Brit yelled.

"Can't get enough of you, can he!" I said supportively while Brit was clapping her hands, looking very cheerful.

"Looks like you can carry on your conversation," Keira said mockingly. "Do tell us every single detail again!"

"You don't think I should you know…tell him?" Brit asked quickly as Remus entered the pool area.

"If it feels right, do it," Rach muttered as Remus got even closer. "Just don't kiss him, yet!" She said referring back to her own experience.

Neither of us had a chance to give Brit any more advice. I wished she would tell him, even better if Remus told her he liked him before Brit told him. Remus was with Peter, who I hadn't seen from where I was sitting.

"What a coincidence." Brit said beaming in only a way that Remus could make her do.

Remus lightly smiled and took a seat next to Brit, Peter right behind him.

"Hi Peter. Remus." I said moving closer to the pool, wanting to leave Remus and Brit alone.

"Where are James and Sirius?" Rach asked.

"Back in the room. They didn't want to come down." Peter replied ripping off his top and diving, stomach first into the pool, making a spray of water come in our direction.

Half wet from Peter's wave, I decided there was nothing else for it but to get in myself. Keira, Rach, and I ran and jumped into the pool, making an even bigger splash than Peter. As I bobbed my head up in the water, to inspect the damage I had made, it looked like a small Tsunami had hit. Both Remus and Brit were saturated, head to foot in our little Tsunami.

"Sorry about that." Rach said with a sheepish grin.

"I was going to get in anyway." Remus muttered as he began to take off his top.

"Wait," Brit said putting her arm out to stop Remus from taking off his top. I noticed her flinch slightly as her hand touched Remus's chest. "Can I talk to you?"

At the exact same time Keira, Rach and I turned our backs on Brit and Remus, hiding our enormous grins. I supposed it must have looked quite funny from Brit and Remus's point of view.

We went to join Peter in the middle of the pool, who has bobbing up and down, trying to stay afloat.

"Sure." Remus muttered slipping his top back on and sitting back down.

**Brittney**

I tried to smile, but afraid of vomiting, I decided against it. I was that nervous. As Remus sat back down, I half wished he had kept his top off. Snapping out of my little fantasy involving Remus topless and me standing incredibly close to him, I thought what I was going to say. I had always hoped Remus had secretly liked me. There had always been a little voice inside my head that told me he did – but I'm also known as paranoid.

"Uh," I began nervously. I gripped the side of my deck chair, like I was holding on for life. My knuckles were turning white. "I have something to tell you."

"Sure." Remus replied. I'm sure he knew what I was about to say. I hadn't exactly been subtle.

I didn't know ho to word what I was going to say. I supposed I should come out with it. I thought about what my friends might do. Keira would probably kiss the guy. No, I told myself defiantly. I didn't want to scare Remus off. Rach would try and make the guy tell her that he liked her first. Too confusing. And any way, I had al ready tried that. Lily…Lils wouldn't even tell the poor guy. Oh Merlin, why can't things just be simple?

"Remus, I like you." I said way more confidentially than what I was actually feeling. There, I had done it – it was out in the open.

I looked up at Remus's face, his eyes looking anywhere but me. He looked confused – shocked even. I waited in anticipation; silently preying he would say something. The suspense was close to killing me.

* * *

**Lily**

Rach, Keira, and I watched Brit and Remus from out of the corner of our eyes, each trying to guess what was being said. At the moment, both were looking uneasy, like they would like to be anywhere else than in each other's company. Peter was bobbing around us, trying to stay afloat as well as trying to figure out what we were all looking at.

"Do you think she's done it?" Keira asked.

"I hope so," I replied, looking at them again, uncertainly. "I hope she's acting herself and keeping calm."

"Who's being herself?" Peter asked desperately.

Probably just for the sake of shouting him up, Keira told him.

"Brit."

"Brit?" Peter asked looking confused, moving his hands around to stay afloat.

"Yes, Brit!" Rach hissed.

"Does she like Remus?" Peter asked slowly, finally working it out.

"Yes, dufus," Rach said not bothering to look at Peter, instead keeping her eyes on Brit and Remus. "Has Remus said anything to you?"

"Only that he doesn't want a girlfriend." Peter muttered.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

* * *

**No Province**

"Brit," Remus said uncertainly, wrapping the cords of his trunks around his fingers in confusdment. "You're a great girl. A really great girl, and that's it. I don't want to hurt you."

He had never been so hard turning down a girl. Remus had always flat out said no, no questions asked. He wasn't one for dating, he never had been. And up till now, he didn't mind.

"Remus, do you like me or not?" Brit asked determinedly, trying to hide the tears that were slowly forming.

Remus refused to meet her eyes, continuing to play with his cords. He knew what he would see if he did force himself to look up, he didn't want to cause himself the emotional heartbreak. "No." He said quietly, his lips barley moving.

"You're not going to hurt me, if that's what you're worried about." Brit said trying her hardest not to start crying. She didn't want to show Remus that already, she was hurting.

"I'm sorry, Brit. You wouldn't understand. There are better and more suitable men for you. I'm just not one of them," Remus said standing up, still refusing to meet Brit's eyes. "I have to go."

Brit couldn't keep it in anymore. She didn't care if Remus turned around and saw her, with her eyes double the size, soaking wet with tears. She didn't care what he thought, what he wanted. It was what she wanted, more than anything. And even though it sounded dead selfish, she didn't care. She wanted him, simple. She didn't care about the complications. Complications were nothing compared to how strong her feelings are towards Remus.

"I'm only hurt because you're walking away, pretending you don't feel the same!" Brit yelled helplessly as Remus slowly exited the pool area, his head hung.

Remus didn't turn around. He kept on going. He didn't know where his feet were leading him. He just walked. He didn't want to go back to his room. Not doubt James and Sirius would be there with their girlfriends. Even the thoughts of that made him feel 100 times worse. Brit's last words were still fresh in his mind. No matter how strongly he may feel for her, and she for him, he didn't think love was enough. Enough to make Brit understand him, and what he really was. There were too many complications. Too many problems and risks. He wasn't about to take any chances.

Feeling very much alone, Remus walked down to the beach and looked up at the sky, wishing upon the brightest star in the sky – _I wish things could be different._

* * *

**Lily**

I heard a piercing scream, sounding a bit like a mandrake yell. Curious, I spun my head around, knowing unless Remus had an extremely high-pitched yell, the scream belonged to Brit.

Sitting like a broken rag doll, her face shinny and blotchy, looking heartbroken was Brit.

I rushed over as fast as I could. I had never been any good at running in water. Thankfully, Keira got there first, beating all of us, including Peter who was still bobbing aimlessly in the middle of the pool.

I slowed down a bit, letting Keira handle the situation. She was err…more experienced.

"What happened?" I heard Keira demand as Rach and I got out of the pool, our legs feeling like jelly. We slowly staggered over, trying to control our shaking legs at the same time.

"He said no!" Brit wailed, trying to wipe her eyes with her hand.

"But…but, he can't do that. You're so well suited," Keira said, trying to wrap her arms around Brit, but failed as Brit shooed her away. "Just like Sirius and Rach." She muttered, sitting on the end of Brit's deck chair.

Rach hit Keira over the head.

"Try telling him that." Brit sobbed.

"I just might," Keira muttered. "I just might."

* * *

**There you go, another chapter.** **Thanks for the reviews, and I'll get another chapter up on either Sunday or Monday. **


	6. Chapter 6 Digging up Secrets

**A/N:** Okay, okay, I feel bad for ditching this - even though it is complete and posted on another site. I'll put another chapter up tommorrow. I think there are fourteen chapters.

**Chapter six: Digging up secrets**

Thick grey clouds swirled overtop of us, heavy rain falling from them. It had been raining all day, limiting us to activities, and leaving a dark feeling over the resort.

Brit hadn't spoken much, or done anything at all for that matter. She had taken a liking to one of the seats on the balcony. She would sit there, alone, muttering senseless things to herself, like she was mentally challenged, when really; it was just a broken heart.

I knew she was heartbroken. Now two of my best friends had been heartbroken thanks to the marauders, and they hadn't even been dating. Learning from my friend's mistakes, I've promised myself I will never date on of them. It's not worth the heartbreak.

Still out in the rain and feeling miserable, Brit sat like a statue, letting the rain fall freely on her bare arms and legs. Keira and Rach had gone out somewhere, so it was up to me to try and talk sense into Brit.

"Brit, come inside." I said softly.

I was surprised as Brit rose from her seat and slowly walked inside, looking exhausted like she had just run a marathon.

"I'm ok, Lily," she said sitting down on one of the sofa's making it wet. "I just really liked him."

"I know you did," I said sitting down next to Brit. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. I wanted to help, maybe Brit could tell me how it felt to really like someone. After all, Rach wasn't going to open up to me anytime soon.

"If you're prepared to listen?" Brit asked, giving me a skeptic look.

"Off course." I said sitting more comfortably into the sofa, ready for a blow down about Brit's problem.

* * *

**Rachel**

"Keira this is ridiculous!" I muttered as I followed Keira into a small but nice looking café that was jam packed with people.

"Shut up or else we will be seen!" Keira hissed back at me as she stupidly hid behind a plant in the corner of this little café.

This by far, was the most stupid and almost pointless thing I have ever done. I didn't think I would sink so low. Feeling stupid I crept behind the plant too, at least no one could see us.

But it wasn't just the stupidity of this entire thing, I felt like I was betraying and going behind my friends back. Sirius and Jupiter were in this café somewhere, and Keira was determined to find out something, anything about Jupiter, hoping to get some clue to what she was hiding. Unluckily for me, I was dragged along.

I didn't think Jupiter was hiding anything important. She seemed lovely and as much as I hated to admit it – her and Sirius were a somewhat good couple. For the short amount of time that I had known her, I already respected her. I noticed Sirius was always first to make the move to kiss or touch. Jupiter, not once has made the first move. Not many girls would do that around Sirius. Normally they are on top of him within a flash.

Keira however is suspicious. I had been concerned for her welfare that I even searched her bag, making sure she had no Nancy Drew books. I didn't want my friend becoming an obsessed muggle mystery finder. Sure, she was nosey. But Keira had taken curiosity to a whole new level.

So here we were, in one of the busiest and stylish café's in town. Keira had overheard Sirius and Jupiter talking, making arrangements to meet here at lunch time. I didn't know what lunchtime meant. In Sirius's vocabulary it meant anytime. He ate, constantly. And I thought I was a pig.

I didn't want to think what would happen if Sirius or Jupiter caught us lurking around looking very suspicious. I remembered that Sirius and I used to spy on the teachers in the staff room in first year. I had seen Mcgonagall do some stuff I would have never expected to do.

I hoped if Jupiter acted completely normal, Keira would drop the whole Nancy Drew act.

"Keira, this is stupid," I repeated looking around the café. I noticed some nice looking surfers with surfboards getting coke. I turned my eyes away, knowing they wouldn't even look twice at me. "Look, they're not even here!"

"Spoke to soon!" Keira said pointing to the door. Sure enough, Sirius and Jupiter had just walked in, fitting the 'beach' type theme. Well Jupiter fitted the theme, Sirius was in his usual ¾ pants and plain top.

Sirius led Jupiter over to a table at the other end of the café. We couldn't possibly be any further away from them. This was a waste of time. I would rather be shopping, or seeing how Brit is.

"This is pointless!" I murmured. "Let's go buy some of that preposterously overpriced ice cream we saw the other day!" I said dreamily, thinking of the small, ice cream parlor I found yesterday.

"Now, calm down. Don't go green with envy because Sirius is with another girl," Keira said ignoring my pissed off face. I was ready to interject, denying any feelings I might have for Sirius, but Keira beat me to it. "I didn't want to do this, because it looks tacky but we're going to have to go to the booth next to there's"

"And this isn't tacky?" I muttered resentfully.

"Follow me and pretend to blend in." Keira muttered slipping on her oversized sunglasses and moving out from behind the plant.

Feeling worse than ever and also very nervous, I slipped on my glasses, knowing it was no use. Sirius could recognize my blonde hair from miles away, not to mention Keira's even more obvious flaming red hair. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if he saw me, lurking around, spying.

Keira casually strolled over to a booth right next to Sirius and Jupiter's. Thankfully the walls surrounding the booth were tall enough so we couldn't see each other. Keira had gone too far.

"What the hell are we doing?" I hissed sliding along the bench.

"It's the only way we can listen!"

"What if I don't want to listen?" I asked.

"Shh!" Keira said putting her fingers to her mouth to make me be quiet. In fear of Sirius hearing me, I shut up.

A tall, male waiter on surf shaped skateboard came around and handed us a menu. I supposed they took the whole beach theme very seriously. You wouldn't see me on one of those skateboards.

Keira had now opened her tall menu and put it right in front of her face. She looked at me from the top of it, her eyes only just visible. If she wanted to look suspicious, she was doing a bloody good job.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked trying to sound calm, when I was really panicking inside.

"I saw it in a movie!" Keira said happily.

I sighed. Not daring to ask what movie. I half wanted to take the menu away from Keira's face. It looked so stupid, honestly. Although she would probably scream and make a commotion, I didn't want to attract Sirius's attention.

"Are we just going to sit here?" I asked desperately.

"Shh!" Keira said.

I buttoned up. Sirius and Jupiter were talking; I could just make out what.

"It's such a nice place!" Jupiter said. "There are lots of places like this in France."

"What's France like anyway?" Sirius asked sounding genuinely interested. I supposed he thought there were lots of pretty girls there.

"Well it's very romantic." Jupiter said.

"It would be nice to go there," Sirius muttered, pausing for a moment. "With you."

"Oh…yes…maybe someday." Jupiter spluttered.

I looked over to see Sirius and Jupiter. Sirius opened his mouth to talk but another waiter on a skateboard had come streaming past, making a note of what they wanted to eat.

"Would you like to pay for that now?" The waiter asked after Sirius and Jupiter had finished ordering.

Sirius looked at Jupiter, who nodded and both of them reached into their pockets. As Sirius pulled out two green notes, and handed them to the waiter, Jupiter was still furiously digging in her pockets.

"Oh no!" She yelled hopelessly. "Sirius, I've got no money on me!"

Keira gave me a look from over the top of her menu as if to say 'I told you so!'

Ok, just because Jupiter had forgotten money it didn't mean anything. I mean it had only happened twice.

"Here," Sirius said digging into his pocket again and pulling out more money. "I'll pay." He said handing the waiter more money, which took it and skidded away.

"Stupid muggle money is so annoying." Jupiter said slowly.

"Everything muggle is so annoying. It took Remus half and hour to teach me how to use the dishwasher," Sirius said looking up from the table to Jupiter. "This has happened five times, is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked reaching out for Jupiter's hand.

Keira's piercing look only became more brutal. I guessed Sirius was talking about the money. So it had happened five times! Sirius was going to be broke in a few weeks if this kept up! I was now anxious, anxious to find out why Jupiter never had any money.

"Not here." Jupiter said looking around uncertainly as if she knew Keira and me were listening.

I peered over, knowing I looked like Lily's sister, Petunia. Right now I didn't care. I was just as curious as Keira. I wanted to know why Sirius was forking out a small fortune every time he went out with Jupiter.

"Then when?" Sirius asked. "I want to know, I will understand."

"It's complicated." Jupiter muttered.

"I can do complicated, believe you me." Sirius muttered.

I knew he was talking about his family. Complicated was Mrs. Black's middle name. I hadn't even met her (Sirius wouldn't let me in the house when I turned up for a visit, in fear for my safety) but I knew she had always been strict on Sirius. Luckily, Sirius moved in with the Potters.

"I don't know Sirius," Jupiter muttered. "It's one of those things I will spill in my own time."

"Ok." Sirius said softly.

I wanted more than anything to find out what was going on. I doubted if it was anything bad or anything for me to worry about but if it was, I wanted to know. Sadly, it looked like Sirius had really fallen for this girl, and if she was up to no good; he would have his head too far up in space to realize it. I knew it was none of my business, but it was Sirius. And that kind of automatically made it my business.

* * *

**James**

Feeling in the thoughtful mood, I cancelled my plans with Reb to stay with a very needy Moony. Padfoot had left me in the lurch, yet again, disappearing off with Jupiter. As for Wormtail, he was about as useful as…well… he just wasn't useful. He had set himself a goal. Like Paddy and myself, he wanted a girlfriend. Good luck to him, I say.

I focused back to Moony, who was sitting numbly on the sofa, eyes wide as if he had just had the shock of his life. I hadn't managed to get a decent word out of him all morning. And now, I was desperate. I didn't understand. Not at all. Why had he rejected Brittney? I tell you, I wouldn't have done…but it's not about me. Anyway, I've seen them together. And even though Brittney hadn't a clue about Remus's 'little problem', I knew she would understand.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, desperately.

Remus looked up from his knees and just steered for a while, thinking what he was actually going to do. If I was going to help him, I needed to hear what he thought was right.

"Carry on as normal." Remus muttered uncertainly.

He had to do something, anything. He couldn't just go on like it had never happened. It would soon drive him crazy.

"You can't do that," I said trying to make Moony keep eye contact with me. "Do you love her?" I asked.

Moony looked down at his knees then back up at me again. It was hard to tell what he was feeling. It was a simple yes/no question.

"Look at me. Look who I am!" Remus exclaimed, still looking at me fixedly. "I'm a monster!"

I hardened my steer on Remus. "Dammit, Moon! You are not a monster. You're not. Snape is more a monster than you. Some animals clean themselves more oft-" I stopped talking, noticing Moony's glare. Okay, stupid thing to say. I had never been any good with the whole "heart to heart" thing. "You've only hurt her by rejecting her. I bet if I went next door right now, she would be a mess!"

Those words swirled around in Remus's head for the second time. Brit had said the same thing. Yes, he was almost certain by just talking to her properly on three occasions that he liked her, maybe loved her. But with love came trust and understanding and that's what he valued above all else. Trust…comfort…security.

"I don't know if she would feel the same way if I told her what I am."

"Argg!" I said frustrated. "Stop making excuses! You should know Brittney well enough to tell she wouldn't care!"

Remus looked numbly at me. I wondered if anyone was home in that body of his. I was temped to wave my hand in front of my face, looking like a goofball, but I knew this wasn't the time to muck around. If only Lily could see me now. Serious for once. But what do I care what she thinks?

"I don't know." Remus muttered.

"Yes you do," I snapped. "Do you love her?"

"Yes," Remus muttered so I could just hear him. "But she hates me now!"

"People cant' go straight from loving someone to hating them the next day!" I yelled.

"You got over Lily pretty easily." Remus muttered.

I stood up. Remus was going way off topic. The subject of Lily and my weird - but nice relationship was not up for talk! Remus wasn't doing himself any favors. He was almost as bad as Wormtail when it came to girls. He needed to be more like Padfoot. No… I take that back. We don't need another one of those.

"Talk to her." I said heading over to the door.

"What do I say?" Remus asked desperately.

"Tell her you love her." I said opening the door and walking out, not giving Remus a chance to open his gob.

After I had canceled with Reb, she made other plans with her family. Padfoot and Wormtail were both out; I was now a free agent. I didn't know what to do; I was alone, all by myself. This was a first. I had no giggling gertie girls behind me demanding my picture; I didn't even have Snape to torment. Maybe I could see Lily.

After all, we were friends. We're supposed to be close friends. Then…if I took Lily away from Brit, Brit would be alone, then hopefully Remus would go to see her! YES! I have to take Lily out! I am a genius!

Without wasting another second, I barged into Lily's room. It was much the same last time I saw it, when Padfoot and I climbed onto their balcony.

* * *

**Lily**

I heard the door nearly come off its hinges as it flew open. Expecting it to be Rach and Keira, I ignored whoever was at the door, not really in the mood for another of Rach's famous rants or one of many grumbles. It wasn't until I saw a blur of black hair pelt into our room like a rocket, did I realize unless my friends had dyed their hair, someone else had walked into our room.

The figure stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. Just fabulous – James had walked, or should I say barged into our room.

Curious, because he had actually taken the liberty of using the door, instead of scaring the hell out of us and jumping onto the balcony, I wondered what he wanted.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly. Honestly, he could've knocked.

"Brittney, Lily," James greeted us, leaning on the breakfast bar like he regularly welcomed himself into our apartment. "Lily, c'mon you're going out with me."

My eyebrows shot up, disappearing into my hair that was dangly loosely around my face. If he was being serious, which I doubted because James Potter can't take anything seriously to save himself, I would've been tempted to slap him and stomp on his feet for a) asking me out and b) ordering me about.

"Well Keira wins that bet. You didn't last a week, Potter." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No! Wait, I mean come out with me as, like, friends. I mean, well, you don't have to, but well, okay, I'll do this again. Lily do you want to come out for a coffee with me?" he said, sounding so genuine I wanted to say yes.

Like I said before, James takes nothing seriously. My supposed friendship with him isn't about to change anything.

"I'm busy." I lied.

"No, no, Lils," Brit said, shaking her hand at me. "You go. I'm fine now."

If I had a baseball bat, Brit would've got it. She knows how I feel about Potter. Even under this new "friendship" thing, she knows how I feel about it. I don't trust him. He's James Potter…who can trust him?

"Coffee, you say?" I asked looking at James who still looked genuine.

"That's all!" James replied, raising his hand to his forehead. "Scouts honor!"

I grinned, nodding in reply. I couldn't exactly ignore him for the rest of my life. Without wasting anymore time, James grabbed my hand, holding it in a firm, yet gentle embrace and dragged me out of the door, not giving me time to close it behind me.

"Bye, Brit!" I yelled as James continued to lead me down the stairs as if I was incapable of walking by myself.

"You know, I'm quite capable of walking by myself." I muttered.

"Oh, sorry," James said sheepishly, finally letting go of my hand, giving me the big responsibility of walking by myself. "You didn't think I was serious, did you?"

"What?" I muttered quickly, not in the mood for one of James's games he likes to think is funny.

"When I asked you to come out with me, you thought…I mean, you thought I didn't mean what I said the other night, didn't you?" He clarified for me.

"Oh," I muttered, surprised. "Well c'mon, James, you have to admit, it's a bit weird coming from you." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, but, Lily! I'm serious! I really am!" James retorted desperately.

It took a lot for me to actually believe him. James is never serous. He gets mad about nothing and laughs at neatly everything. He's like a goofy clown who should belong in a circus tent with his other clown companions – Sirius, Remus and Peter. But apart that, I believed him, I actually believed him. James Potter was being serious.

"Ok, ok, calm down," I laughed, seeing his desperate expression. "I believe you. You want to be friends. Sure, fine."

James sighed of relief. "Thanks, Lily. It's good to know people can still take me seriously."

"James, no one has ever taken you seriously to begin with." I giggled.

"They have so!" James lied, knowing himself that I was right – no one has ever taken him seriously. "So, uh, how you been?"

"Um well, could be better I suppose. Two of my friends are obsessed with well…someone and the other is beside herself in sadness. But apart that, oh I'm just peachy. What about you?" I said sarcastically.

"Tired. Moony is acting like a child who's play blocks fell over. And I've been playing the teacher who has to pick up all the pieces." James said, indeed sounding tired.

"Good! He should feel bad!" I retorted.

"He really likes her," James said putting his hands in his two pockets in a non-James type way. 99 of the time his hand is in the black mop on top of his head that is supposed to be his hair. "I've been talking to him all morning. Trying to make him see sense."

"I've been talking to Brit all morning too." I muttered.

"Sounds like we both could do with a break, then!"

"Teenage romances, huh?" I said now laughing.

James had no comment to that.

James and I walked along the main street of town where all the cafes were lined up, each as busy as the other. James and I had to dodge and walk though hundreds of tables and chairs that were scattered out on the wide footpath. It was like a maze, really.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" James asked me, coming to a sudden halt.

"Ice-cream?" I suggested pointing to a nearby stall, which was selling decadent looking ice creams.

"On a cone?" James asked excitingly.

I smiled at his excited face. "Yes." I said not wanting to bring out a sarcastic comment like 'no, let's buy a whole tub!' that sounded like something Sirius would do.

James ordered, and paid for a strawberry and marshmallow ice cream for me. It clashed awfully with my hair.

We set off in direction of the park overlooking the beach. There was a small playground with seats right above the beach, overlooking the waves and hundreds of people swimming and sunbathing.

"Why aren't you with Reb?" I asked taking a seat on a seat with the best view of the beach.

"Because I want to be with you," James said taking a seat next to me. I found that hard to believe. I rolled my eyes at him. "Ok, she's out with her family." James muttered.

"It's ok," I said. "I don't mind being second best to her."

"I really like her," James said happily. He then went into a speech about how much they had in common, like how she plays quidditch and how many detentions she's had and how smart and lovely she is to be around. Scarily, she sounded like a female version of James – apart from the lovely to be around part.

I had finished my ice cream and still James was talking about her. It sounded like he was very happy. Still it got to me, how even James could find a good, suitable girlfriend and I couldn't find a guy. What does he have that I don't?

"Ok, I get the picture." I said. James was now going into too much detail. I mean I didn't want to know where they kissed last night and what it felt like. Ew.

"Sorry, am I boring you?" James asked.

James Potter…the James Potter just apologized to me. I am serious when I say – this is a first. The James Potter – the one who turned his broom into a dragon. The one who made Snape wear make-up. The one who is known never, ever to apologize to anyone unless he means it.

"Potter, you just apologized." I said sceptically. This was a moment to go down in history – Potter has learnt some manners. Extra points for not touching his hair.

"No I didn't!" James denied.

"You did so!" I retorted. "Admit it! You apologized!"

"Never!" James exclaimed.

"Fine," I muttered. "But you so did."

"Right!" James said. Then suddenly, in front of everyone, he lunged for my hair, pulling it out of the neat ponytail. He held my hair tie above my head, teasing me.

Instead of trying to reach for my tie, I lunged for James, placing my hands in his hair, pulling, and scrunching. He hated it and I knew it. Finally, James couldn't hack it.

Dropping my tie, he reached for my hands, pulling them down.

"Now it's your turn to say sorry." He laughed.

I opened the door to my room, after saying goodbye the James, the flavour of strawberry ice cream still on my lips. I had barely walked into the room and closed the door, before I felt something jump up at me like a dog. I grabbed hold of the crazy blonde thing that was gripping my arms, yelling numerous things that I couldn't understand because it came out in a blur.

They always said she was crazy, but Rach had taken crazy to the next level. I would really have to thing about a permanent bed in St. Mungo's for this one. Keira can go join her.

I dragged my crazy blonde friend over the sofa, trying to make her shut up, not wanting people walking past to look up at our room and wonder if I had snuck in some sort of crazy animal.

"Lily! Lils…I've done something…terrible…Lily…stalk…him!" she breathed, like she had just committed a very serious crime.

I looked at Keira for support, wondering what the hell Rach was on about.

"We went into a café and spied on Jupiter and Sirius." Keira said so simply and casually it made me wonder how many times she had actually done this.

"Oh, Keira, you didn't!" I asked, not believing this. I am friends with two stalkers, one of which is in love with a Marauder. Can things get any worse?

"Yeah, c'mon, Lils, it's only Black and his French girl." Keira said casually.

Rach had finally managed to calm herself down, now taking deep breathes, like she had just recovered from a serious heart attack.

Keira filled me in, explaining the café, the money and the hot waiter who had made the trip so much more worthwhile.

"And you did his because…"

"She's hiding something!" Keira demanded. "And we're going back tomorrow!"

"No we're not!" Rach argued hopelessly.

"So how did you get on with James?" Brit asked, speaking for the first time, changing the subject, which was in fact a good idea. With hair askew, make up blotchy and clothes tattered, I was certain the tall brown haired boy hadn't been to see her like James hinted he might.

"Yeah, I had fun." I informed my friends, seeing no point in denying it. He may be a total jerk, but he knew how to have fun. Even if it involved tearing each other's hair out – it was fun.

"Quick! Call the Prophet! Lily Evans had fun with James Potter!" Keira exclaimed excitingly.

I rolled my eyes, laughing at Keira's sudden enthusiasm, as she demanded an in-depth intake of an outing with the "great" and "fabulous" James Potter.

* * *

**James**

I returned to my apartment to find a few surprises waiting for me. Remus was still a mess on the couch. It had looked like he had done nothing but eat, go toilet and watch television. I would have to use my special physic abilities and talk some more sense into him later. But right now, Remus wasn't actually the problem (what a surprise). I felt my eyebrows shoot up as I maneuvered my way through about ten bulky suitcases.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I tripped up on a suitcase and fell flat on my face.

"We have a new guest." Remus muttered resentfully.

"Who?" I asked getting myself up, brushing crumbs of food off me. "Don't tell me Wormtail has actually found a girl?"

"Padfoot." Remus muttered again, not paying me the slightest bit of attention.

"He's gay?" I roared.

"No!" Remus hissed. "Jupiter's here."

It took me a few moments to register that these suitcases were Jupiter's. Gosh, for a girl who never had any money, she defiantly had a lot of stuff. She was a nice enough girl, but living with her? No!

"You're kidding?" I hissed.

"Just what I need, more happy couples." Remus groaned, ignoring my question.

I wish he would snap out of it.

"Prongs!" Came Sirius's booming voice. "We have a new guest!"

"I figured." I muttered sarcastically, not caring that I sounded extremely annoyed.

"It's just she's stuck." Sirius said trying to deal.

"And when stuck go to Sirius." I said.

"And his bed." Remus muttered from behind me.

I sniggered. "Where's she sleeping?" I asked.

"My room, I suppose."

"You'll be lucky." Jupiter said appearing from behind Sirius.

"What's the story?" I asked crossing through the last of the suitcases.

"It's a long one." Jupiter said grabbing the nearest suitcase and lugging it back to Sirius's room. I rounded on Padfoot.

"She's going to tell me in her own time." Sirius said sounding lame.

"Just a couple of nights, right?" I asked sitting down.

"Yip." Sirius said walking back to his room with another suitcase.

"Great." Remus moaned.

* * *

**Lily **

The wind interlaced its way through the tall tress surrounding our balcony, making my hair flap randomly around my face. Carelessly, I brushed it safely behind my ears, shuffling further into my seat, and then reached out for my cold beverage I had prepared earlier.

This was the life.

It was as if my friends were a pack of toddlers that needed constant attention. I really think I need three pairs of eyes to look after the little tykes I like to call my friends. For the past couple of days, I've repeated to Brit endless times that she is gorgeous no matter what Remus may think. I've been keeping one eye on Rach, making sure she doesn't go crazy. While my other eye is constantly on Keira, making absolutely certain she doesn't go out of sight. Spying wasn't her style.

The wind picked up again, brushing against my face, cooling me off.

James had come over about two hours ago, desperately needing somewhere to escape.

He was talking to me about it for an hour straight. The conversation led to how he didn't want his holiday wrecked by one of Sirius's girls. I could fully relate to that. I didn't mind that he ranted; he was great to talk to. I won't admit it, in fear of his head inflating to the size of a hot air balloon, but he is a good person with his heart in the right place.

"Lily pass my sunglasses." Keira ordered, as I reached out for her huge glasses, handing them to her, ignoring her scowl. My red haired friend had developed a tempter as hot as her hair. And although she will never admit it, Jupiter was getting to her.

At the mention of her name, she snaps like a piece of thin wood, swearing something is wrong with Sirius's girl, promising she is going to find out what.

Not before long, I heard the clatter of plates behind me. Trying to balance all four plates, Rach sped onto the balcony, quickly shoved the plates on the small table, in fear of them dropping. For once, Rach had decided to cook. It was only because Brit couldn't even turn the television on, let alone cook.

I looked down at the four plates of plan pasta, trying to smile at Rach's attempt to make dinner.

"Looks, er…" I began.

"Boring." Keira concluded, taking her own bowl of pasta and forcefully shoving monstrous pieces into her mouth like a cow that hadn't eaten for days.

"What's up your nose?" Rach demanded.

"Her." Keira hissed

I rolled my eyes as Keira continued shoving pasta down her gob, unable to use Jupiter's actual name. She was pulling a Rachel – being overdramatic.

"So you and James are spending a lot of time together." Brit said, changing the subject.

"He's lonely and stressed." I said in a way that made Rach and Keira roll their eyes. I'm sure if Brit were up to it, she would roll hers too.

"Because Jupiter is living with him?" Rach asked.

"Suppose."

"That would make me stressed too." She commented.

"Why don't you like her?" I demanded looking at Rach and Keira.

"I like her," Rach said truthfully. "I just think she's…"

"Shh!" Keira hissed at Rach who pretended to look offended.

I was about to ask why Keira had silenced Rach when I heard it for myself. A girl voice could be heard from the marauders balcony. A voice we all instantly recognized as Jupiter's.

I threw my hands up in surrender, not wanting to be a part of it. I got up, Brit right behind me and moved myself, and my pasta inside. I didn't want to get caught spying. Rach, who was in two minds of what to do, reluctantly decided to stay with Keira who already had her ear pressed against the concrete wall separating Jupiter's balcony from ours.

* * *

**Rachel**

Just to make this perfectly clear, I am not the spying/stalking/creepy type. I can't speak for my slightly insane best friend, but anyways.

I leaned as far as I dared towards the concrete wall separating Jupiter's balcony from ours. Technically, I wasn't spying…I just happened to overhear. It sounded like Jupiter was talking on the phone. It was kind of hard to hear what she was saying.

"Julian, I need a bit of money." Jupiter muttered.

My eyes widened as I steered at Keira for support, who was too busy trying to listen to Jupiter to pay any attention to my silent pleads.

"No, I got kicked out," Came Jupiter's voice. "Yeah. Some friends…no they don't suspect a thing, clueless… a thousand… thank you…I love you…"

I leaned to tap Keira on the shoulder, telling her we should stop listening. As I leaned forward to reach her shoulder, I felt my chair give way and before I knew it, I was laying face flat on the hard concrete, the chair on top of me.

As I lay, wondering why Keira wasn't helping me, I knew I had screwed things up, which was just oh so typical. I had made the loudest noise possible and no doubt Jupiter had heard it all, including the swear words I chose to shut out. I slowly got up from the ground, my legs aching and no doubt bleeding, if I bothered to look. I followed Keira, who was making her way inside the apartment, hoping Jupiter wouldn't look around to our balcony.

"You clumsy oaf!" Keira hissed angrily at me as soon as we were inside, out of earshot from Jupiter, who I bet was very curious what the noise from the balcony next to there's was.

"Sorry." I said with a sheepish grin, while looking around at my knees and legs, which were grazed

"So I wonder whom the hell Julian is?" Keira muttered furiously.

I thought hard, trying to ignore the pain in my legs. Things were just getting more confusing.

"Julian?" Lily asked, interrupting my thinking.

"A guy Jupiter was talking to." I muttered, trying to think who he could be.

"Must be pretty close to her if he's going to give her one thousand dollars!" Keira said sitting down on a table chair.

"Whoever he is, I think you should drop it!" Brit said defiantly.

"She's right." I commented, looking at Keira.

"For now." Keira said burying her head in her hands in frustration.

* * *

_Reviews make my day_


	7. Chapter 7 Lost, Dazed and Horribly Drunk

**Chapter seven: Lost, Dazed and Horribly Drunk**

**James**

My new living arrangements were far from ideal. It had been four days and Jupiter and her million and one suitcases were extending their welcome.

It was like I had been trapped under water for a long time, unable to breath and I was taking those first few breathes. And no I am not exaggerating. It's what it feels like. For the first time in days, our room is woman-free. I never thought I would be glad to see the back of a girl before – especially girls like Reb and Jupiter, who I admit, are a nice site to have around.

I was glad Padfoot had planned to spend the day with us, meaning Moony and myself. Worm was still trying to find himself a lady friend. Moony, well, he as well ought to be dead. And I'm not exaggerating again. He saunters around the room, looking like a ghost, clothes hanging off him, hair about as messy as mine, muttering madly about nothing in particular. Not just for his sake, but also for mine, I had to make him see sense.

"Moony!" Sirius whined from the kitchen. "How do you work this?"

I spun around to see Sirius pointing to what I think is a microwave – or maybe the dishwasher. Stupid muggle machines – I'm never going to remember what is what. Wands are so much easier.

"Ask someone else to tell you," Moony muttered from the couch, not bother to look up. "And may I remind you that you have a wand?"

"I've lost it," Padfoot replied grumpily. Typical. The state his room is in it's a wonder he can find his bed. "And who else can I ask? Prongs is about as useless as me!"

"Hey! At least I can use the…I want to say washing machine…well the clothing clean thing without making millions of soap bubbles coming out of it!" I said in my defence. Padfoot and I had been sent to the laundry to wash clothes – that smelt of rotten cheese, and Padfoot had done something to his washing machine to make bubbles come out of it. _Idiot._

"Ask Rach… Lily… anyone!" Moony said sulkily.

"I'm not asking _her_ for help!" Padfoot barked. I wondered if Padfoot was trying to set a new record – how long he could go without talking to Rach. I had been meaning to ask him why he had suddenly stopped his favourite hobby of tormenting and teasing the crazy blonde next door.

"Don't worry about it, I'll starve!" Padfoot said, angrily throwing a bowl with something in it onto the bench.

Remus sighed heavily before reluctantly getting up to help Sirius, who beamed.

"It's called a microwave, Padfoot." Remus muttered sounding tired. Full moon was in four days. I had no idea where we were going to transform. I had heard Moony mention something about it earlier. Something about a forest a couple of minutes away.

"A what?" Sirius asked.

"M-i-c-r-o-w-a-v-e," Remus said slowly. "First you open the door, like this."

And so it began. I wondered how Moony had to patients to teach Padfoot about the muggle life. I tried not to laugh as Padfoot aimlessly pressed about ten buttons on the microwave, confused. It wasn't until the microwave started to have thick smoke clouds coming from under it, did I crack up laughing completely.

Sirius stepped away from the microwave that had thick layers of smoke surrounding it.

"Padfoot, you fool!" Remus yelled flapping a towel at the microwave to stop it smoking.

Sirius smiled shamefacedly as Remus scowled at him.

"Don't touch it ever again, unless you want to burn the whole resort down!" Remus yelled resting the towel over his shoulder once the smoke had cleared.

"Prongs, it's not funny!" Moony said grumpily as he sat down next to me, soot covering most of his face, while Padfoot came away from the microwave untouched.

"Lighten up." I said.

"Lighten up?" Moony asked sulkily. "Full moon is in four days. I can't have the girl I want because there's a monster living inside me. A girl with enough baggage for a small army is living with us. The microwave has blown up – and you tell me to lighten up?"

"Lighten up." Padfoot muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Ignoring Padfoot, who was trying to open a packet of crisps, I tried to think of something comforting to say to Remus. Comforting wasn't exactly my best skill – and when I do try it, I end up cracking some lame joke that no one finds funny.

"Go talk to her." I ordered. I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say. Ok, so it came out blunt – extremely blunt, but at least this way the message might get through.

"What's the point? She'll reject me as soon as she finds out what…what I…am."

"I didn't say you have to tell her straight away." I said.

"She'll reject me anyway." Moony moaned.

"She will with that attitude! Padfoot said between mouthfuls of crisps. "You've just got to get over it and tell her. Who cares if she pretends you're part of the wall? At least you won't die not knowing how she feels. Ignoring the problem isn't going to make it better!"

"That's a bit rich coming from you," Moony muttered. "I'm not the one who hasn't talked to Rach for, like, is it five days now?"

"Don't change the subject!" Padfoot replied quickly. Padfoot sent me a small wink. I nodded in reply. Then before Moony knew it, Padfoot and I were dragging him out of the door.

"Your not coming back in until you've talked to Brit!" I said closing the door on Remus, leaving him alone in the corridor.

* * *

**Remus**

If I had my wand, I would have surely hit them with something for locking me out. I wasn't in the right mind to confront Brit. I had been hiding away, feeling guilty for four days. I was defiantly not fit for talking to a broken hearted girl.

I knew I had hurt her, maybe too much so for her to forgive me. I didn't know what I was getting myself into – dating a girl. I had caused enough damage all ready.

Knowing I would regret it later, I banged my fists hard on the girl's door. I stopped after three bangs – my knuckles were going white. I heard chairs scrape against concrete and muffled voices. Those girls sure did know how to keep a guy in suspense. I heard Rach call out something over the babble, it sounded like, "If that's Sirius, tell him I'm not here!"

Finally the door opened. I tried to smile at Lily as she ushered me into the room, but my lips seemed to be stuck in a wonky position.

"Tell me you're here to talk to her." Lily hissed, closing the door behind me.

I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, feeling extremely dizzy. I had never asked a girl out before – well not properly anyway. It normally just seemed to happen. Padfoot would set me up with some girl. All the relationships (if you can call making out in broomstick cupboards a relationship) had never lasted more than a month.

Lily smiled warmly at me, having some idea how hard this is for me. I was surprised she wasn't hitting me with wooden spoon like one of those evil women in stories.

Lily led me further into the living room. I could see Rach, Keira and Brit lounging on the balcony chairs, talking quietly.

"Who is it, Lily?" Yelled Brit from the balcony. I'm sure if she had bothered to look around she would've jumped 50 meters into the air, sending her chair flying.

"Someone to see you." Lily replied, walking onto the balcony. I stayed where I was.

Brit's head spun around like a globe. I kept eye contact with her, my eyes boring into hers, refusing to look away. I was positive I saw a small smile dance across her lips. If I was right, she was doing a great job at hiding it now. I tried to position my lips so they weren't askew, but it just wasn't working for me.

"I was…well, I was…wondering if we could…maybe…if we could talk?" I asked, stuttering so badly it was a wonder she stood up and sauntered over to me.

She looked tired, like she hadn't slept for days. Almost like me, right after a full moon. But even with her hair dangling messily at her shoulders, clothes hanging off her she looked gorgeous. Nothing similar can be said for me after a full moon.

"Hi." I murmured softly as she came closer.

I saw the same small smile flicker on her lips for a few seconds – just long enough for me to see it – then it was gone.

"Hey." She replied.

I nodded to the door, hinting we go somewhere more private. Even though I wasn't looking, I could tell Keira, Rach and Lily were looking at us, no doubt Rach with her typical, oh-that's-so-cute look plastered on her face.

Brit nodded and followed me to the door. I opened it up, letting her walk past first. The walk down the stairs seemed to take forever. We walked in silence; only the occasional tapping of our sandals against the wooden stairs could be heard.

As soon as we got outside, I burst into an explanation. The time it took to walk down the stairs had given me more than enough time to think things through. Prongs was right – I didn't have to tell her straight away.

"Look," I began uncertainly. "I screwed up. That night, at the pool, I screwed up. I messed things up so bad, there's probably not even a small chance of forgiveness. I made you look like an idiot; I made myself look like an idiot –"

"If you're hear to tell me that things are too difficult and complicated and complex, I don't want to here it." Brit interjected.

"No, no. Brit…I like you. Ok…I really like you. And it's been killing me. And I know I'm looking like an idiot now – trying to make you forgive me, but I just thought you should know…how I feel." Again, I was stumbling worse than ever. My tongue felt knotted.

"What?" Brit whispered.

"Please don't make me say it again." I begged, smiling a little.

"No, no, I heard you Mr. Lupin," Brit murmured suddenly her expression changing, taking a step closer to me so we're touching. "I heard you perfectly." She inched closer, gently wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me down.

It was all happening so fast, I didn't know what to do. I breathed heavily against her face, calming myself down, hoping like hell my breath didn't smell like rotten cheese. I wrapped my arms around Brit's waist, pulling her even closer so our bodies were pressed hard together. My eyes flickered shut as I kissed her.

I felt like I had been levitated off the ground as I continued to kiss Brit. Her arms around my neck tightened as I started to kiss harder.

Gasping for breath, we both pulled away.

"Wow," I breathed heavily. "So, I'm forgiven?"

"I guess you are." Brit said as she linked her arm around mine, leading me in the direction of the beach.

* * *

**Rachel**

Not knowing if I was feeling sane enough to do what I was planning, I doubtfully stood outside The Marauders door, tossing whether to open the door or not, going through what I might lose and gain if I did.

I hated it. It was that simple.

I had always been paranoid. Almost as much as Keira, which is saying something. But this, this fear that I was feeling, not knowing if I had done something wrong or said something to offend the man I like to call my friend, was almost literally eating me up inside like some crazy man-eating insect.

Without running it past my more sensible and somewhat normal friends who are in a more stable mind than myself, I had walked out of our room, at the time determined to finally speak to Sirius, who had been neglecting me for now five days. Or was I neglecting him? Well whatever.

Taking a deep breath and running a strong hand down my knee length skirt, flattening it ever so slightly, I bravely opened The Marauders door, waltzing into their room without bothering to knock.

Sirius and James were leaning back on the two sofas, eating. _Typical._ Their room was far from suitable. It smelt like burnt popcorn and scattered across the floor was millions beyond millions of chocolate, chip and sweet rappers. As well as makeup, I guessed was Jupiter's – unless The Marauders had a thing for peach flavoured gloss.

"Hey." I said casually walking over to Sirius's couch, sprawling myself out so I was half on top of him, my head resting on his chest. I reached out for his huge bowl of chips, managing to get a small handful before he yanked them out of my grasp. I gave him a sceptic look as he teased me with the chips.

"There mine!" Sirius said raising the bowl above my head. I knew it was pathetic trying to get the chips. I actually wasn't interested in the chips at all – they were onion flavour, in other words, gross! But still, I enjoyed acting like a five-year-old kid, fighting over the sandpit

"Ge'off me you elephant!" Sirius laughed playfully, placing the chip bowl on the ground.

I relaxed, my muscle's loosening as I rested my head on Sirius's firm chest, the top half of my body lazily sprawled out on top of him. Shocks went through me like lightening bolts as I moved my hands to Sirius's upper chest, lightly tracing patterns on him, immensely enjoying the feeling of being on top of him. Sounds sick? Well too bad, I liked it. My eyes fluttered shut as I continued to rest my head on his heart, feeling the steady beat.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked me, laughing lightly as he ran his fingers through my hair, unknotting the little tangles in my dark blonde mop.

_Oh I just like lying like this because it turns me on and makes me want to kiss you all over. I thought of saying. _

No. That was not an option.

"I'm listening to your heart." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you on something?" Sirius asked slowly, lifting my face up so I met his soft grey eyes.

_Just your love _I thought again.

No. That was not the correct answer.

"No, no. I just haven't seen you for ages." I said, making it out to be not such a big deal, when really it was like, do or die.

"Aw! Does Rach want a hug?" Sirius teased, tightly wrapping his arms around me, cradling me like a baby. "So what brings you here?" He continued.

"Just got some news." I said casually, letting go of Sirius, lying on top of him again.

"Go on, missy, spill." Sirius said putting an arm around my shoulders again, messing up my hair so it looked like a birds nest, tracing patterns on my shoulder with his spare hand.

"I'll leave you guys alone." James said, uncomfortably, getting up and walking swiftly to the door. Before I had a chance to tell him he didn't have to go, he was gone.

"I heard something last night." I began.

"Go on." Sirius said encouragingly.

"Do you know someone called Julian?" I asked, cringing.

"No," Sirius replied, confused. "What a horrible name though!"

Yes, yes, I couldn't agree more. Stupid French and their stupid fancy names.

I didn't know anyway around it. I had to just spit out what I thought.

"Jupiter is hiding something!" I blurted. "She was talking to someone last night called Julian, asking for money!"

"And you know how?" Sirius questioned, his bubby, light tone suddenly changing.

My neutral expression vanished and I frowned slightly. "I kind of… overheard."

"Spying?" Sirius asked removing his arm from around me.

"No, I just overheard."

"It's none of your business." Sirius said getting up from the couch, probably wanting to get as far away as possible from me, making me out to be some mad woman, which in fact, isn't too far away from being accurate. My head flopped down to the seat, cranking my neck.

I rubbed my neck, sitting up.

"I was looking out for you!" I yelled angrily, still nursing my neck.

"Well don't," Sirius said opening the door. He wasn't going to get rid of me that easily. Oh no, stubborn I am. I will not be forced out.

She is trying really hard to fit in and all you do is make it harder for her!" Sirius exclaimed, once noticing I wasn't about to move myself from his couch.

I gave him another one of my sceptic expressions, eyeing him up and down slowly as he leaned against the doorframe, his own greyish eyes looking back at me as I sat upright on the couch, grimacing.

After what seemed like decades, I stood up, refusing to let him get to me like he wanted to. Before walking towards the door, I bent down, digging into Sirius's chip bowl, managing to get a large handful of chips. Clutching the chips in my hand I strutted towards Sirius, my strides getting longer as I approached.

Abruptly I stopped right in front of the taller, dark boy. Unlike most, who have to crank their neck to meet his handsome face, I barely had to look up. Still scowling, I shoved the chips into his chest, making sure they crumbled against him, making a huge mess on the floor. I raised my hands above his head, sprinkling the stray crumbs over his shaggy hair, now grinning satisfactorily as they fell into his hair and into his face.

Without another word, I stormed out, slamming the door shut behind me with a loud bang. The thin ice that I had been skating on was now about to break.

* * *

**Lily**

I was thinking of taking a leaf out of Brit's book and start thinking of some goals. Practical and sensible goals. Because I tell you, the dream I have at the moment has about as much chance of coming true as Rach stops being clumsy. My eyes, which were tired of looking for a boy, had now stopped searching completely.

My slightly saner friend was now never seen without Remus, which was cute when I really put all the jealousy I have in the back of my head.

If possible, Rach was more annoyed than me. She had come storming back into our room after her talk with Sirius, swearing to blast him into the middle of next week; I guessed things hadn't gone well. She had spent 30 minutes going on and on like a broken record about how pigheaded, arrogant, rude, obnoxious…son of a…well you get the message.

I shuffled my feet on the ground impatiently, my flat sandals rubbing against the concrete. It was late on Saturday night and James had invited…no ordered us all to a party with him and Reb.

Reluctantly and only because Black or Jupiter weren't going, Brit and I had managed to drag Keira and Rach out with us. We stood out by the resort entrance, dressed in party clothes…or in Keira's case, skimpy party clothes. James had told us to meet him here. He was late, but we had no choice but to wait for him because none of us knew where this party was.

"What time was he supposed to be here?" Keira asked me. "I'm freezing!"

I sighed. She was only wearing a short denim skirt and a while halter. Of course she's cold. It's her fault. I told her to take a jersey – did she listen? No. She told me I sounded like her mother – which, now looking back was probably true

"9:00," I said. "Oh look, here they come."

I squinted my eyes to see not only James and Reb but also what looked like a small tribe. James had brought luggage.

"No one told me he was coming!" Rach hissed from next to me.

"It's news to me too." I muttered as James and his tribe came closer.

"I'm not going!" Rach said turning around.

"What do you mean your not going?" Keira hissed.

"Sirius told me to butt out, that's what I'm doing!" Rach said stubbornly, as she began to walk off.

"And when have you ever taken him seriously?" I asked.

Rach waved her hand in defeat, quickening her pace.

"She can't just go!" Brit said flattening her skirt, hoping Remus wouldn't notice she didn't iron it.

"She just has." Keira laughed.

"Shh." I hissed as James approached us looking almost decent in a pair of dark pants and button up shirt, his hair relatively flat.

"Sorry we're late, ladies," He said giving us each a charming smile. "Miss Lady Muck over there couldn't decide what to wear." He said turning his head in Jupiter's direction.

"It's fine." I said smiling slightly at James.

"Someone's missing." Peter said, looking at each of us.

"Rach," Keira answered, rolling her eyes. "You scared her off." She said, turning to Sirius who shrugged.

Sirius merrily shrugged, silently telling us he didn't give two hoots.

"So where is this party anyway?" I asked changing the subject.

"Follow me!" James said taking Reb's hand, leading us all down the street.

With Sirius's constant loud yahooing and Jupiter's high-pitched laughs every time he yelled like some kind of animal, I was surprised we didn't have half the street awake.

My feet were beginning to kill me. I walked with Peter, feeling alone. Keira was with Jupiter and Sirius, 'talking'. Brit and Remus were walking behind me, arms draped around each other. I didn't bother to turn around and look at them. James and Reb were up front. I only had Peter for company. He wasn't that great to talk to, either.

* * *

**Rachel**

Awkwardly, because Keira had insisted I wear shoes so high I may as well should be walking on stilts, I headed back to the resort, walking along the familiar concrete path, squinting my eyes because I had forgotten my sunglasses.

He had won.

He had, without even trying ruined my night out. All he has to do is show his ugly, -ew-I-want-to-beat-the-hell-out-of face and BANG, I'm running away from him faster than you can say, 'she's indenial.' Because, frankly, anyone who says that, is correct. He had made it perfectly clear that I'm about as nosey as Keira and I really had to learn to butt out of his life, so that was fine with me.

Who needs guys anyway?

Oh gosh. I need guys! They don't call me obsessed for nothing. Typically, unable to hold my curiously, I needed to do some more snooping.

Instead of turning left into my room, I went right, into the marauders apartment.

It still smelt of burnt popcorn, now with the disgusting smell of strong flavored cheese. Stupid boys. Have they ever heard of cleaning? I tried to inhale as little as possible as I walked in, not sure what I was looking for. I wanted to find something…anything interesting that concerned Jupiter.

I felt like I was some bad robber. I tiptoed down the corridor, making sure I didn't touch anything incase Sirius decided to get an investigator in to look for handprints. Trying not to get myself would up; I walked into Sirius's room.

His room if possible, smelt even worse. Jupiter's stuff lay everywhere on the ground. I climbed on top of Sirius's unmade bed, standing on top of Jupiter's suitcases, not caring that I put a dent right in the middle of one of them. I crawled right across Sirius's bed, over to his bedside table.

I opened the top draw. Apart his wand and an old looking leather bound book, there was nothing there. I carefully took out the leather book, lightly blowing the top of it, removing the dust. I flicked it open to the first page, realizing the mysterious book was indeed a photo album.

Knowing in the back of my head that this was none of my business, I continued looking through Sirius's photo album, the memories of my younger years at Hogwarts returning to me. I continued flicking through, pausing at the more entertaining ones involving Snape being dipped into the lake by James. Finally, I found what I had been looking for. Near the end of the book, was a picture of Sirius and I.

Yes, okay, it was right at the back, and covered in so much dust I could just make out Sirius's black mop, but it was still in his album! Even if it was surrounded by crossed out pictures of his family.

I brushed my finger over the photo of Sirius and I that had been taken at the end of fifth year. Sirius had his arm draped carelessly around my waist, while his spare arm was raised, waving frantically at the camera, a huge smile on his lips.

I carefully removed the photo from the covering and pocketed it. Oh thief, stalker and now stealer. Heck, I'm on a roll here! I closed the photo album and put it back where I had found it, making sure I put it back in the exact place, not wanting Sirius to find out I had been muddling through is personal stuff. I took one last look around - nothing else was there.

I walked back out of Sirius's smelly room, rubbing my hand over my pocket where the photo lay. I entered the main living room, looking aimlessly around.

I was just about to leave and give up all hope when I spotted something. Sitting by the phone was a piece of paper with a number on it. The number was written in girly writing – that had to be Jupiter's, unless one of the boys liked drawing little hearts around the number.

I grabbed the nearest pen and scribbled down the number, wondering if it could answer some of my questions.

I exited the room with the number neatly written on a scrap piece of paper. I would ring this mysterious person tomorrow morning; hopefully I will get some answers.

* * *

**Lily**

The party was less than great. Although everyone else looked to be having a good time. It was a party in the park. Live music, free food and drink (much to Sirius's pleasure who spent half his time drowning shots), I just felt lonely.

Drowning alcohol miserably, I watched a couple near me dance to the slow song that was playing, wishing my bottle of muggle alcohol would suddenly turn into a handsome man who would take me dancing. Not that I could dance anyway. Truth me told, I couldn't dance at all.

Finishing the last of my drink, I wanted to get out of the party. Just as I was about to stand up, I saw James emerge from the crowd, head sweaty.

"Don't suppose you want to dance?" He asked.

Slightly taken aback by his offer, I stumbled.

"Oh…no, I don't dance." I lied.

"Oh c'mon! Anyone can dance!" James replied.

"Oh no, not me!" I lied again.

James rolled his eyes at me, ignoring my I-can't-dance attitude. He took a step closer towards me. Then, being much stronger, he somehow lifted me up from my stool, taking a firm hold of my hand and leading me out towards the dance floor. Really, if I weren't so drunk, I would've put up more of a fight.

James wrapped his arms around my waist, encouraging me to move closer to him. Trying not to look too reluctant, I rested my arms around James's neck, swaying in time to the music, moving faster as the beat picked up.

I was dancing! I was actually dancing!

"I'm doing it!" I yelled excitingly, forgetting the fact that I hadn't told James my little secret that I danced about as elegantly as an elephant. "I'm dancing!" I said, amazed.

James looked down at my beaming face, returning the smile.

"Yes, yes you are," He muttered. "But um, Lily, you're standing on my feet."

Feeling myself turn insanely red, I looked down at my feet, which were indeed, on James's. I was surprised he hadn't screamed in agony. Slowly, I stepped off him, embarrassed.

"Sorry." I said, cranking my neck slightly to look up at him.

James smiled slightly, keeping his typical laugher inside of him. I looked suspiciously up at him, wondering why he wasn't laughing his head off like some crazy monkey. Wow, he must be as drunk as me.

_R & R._


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets Unleashed

**Authors Note:**  
Yes, that's right, you saw right. Due to popular demand, I am going to continue posting this story on here. While the re-written version is on another website (ask if you want it), I have finally been convinced to have the original on here.

I'm such a bad author, I know, so bear with me as I attempt to get the rest of these chapters up here. There are another 7 chapters to go up.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here's (the long awaited. Seriously.) chapter eight.

**Chapter 8 – Secrets Unleashed **

I staggered (yes that is the word for it) back to the resort in the early hours of the morning, drunk. Drunk seemed too modest a word; an understatement. I was verging wasteland; I was smashed.

Keira and Brit stumbled behind me, giggling about something utterly ridiculous - probably Sirius's ill-choice in dance moves.

Short flashes of the night left behind circled my mind. I had spent a few hours at the bar with James. Although failing to remember, I must have drowned drink after drink in an attempt to forget my silly little problems. I vaguely remember discussing these with James. Even though I was probably making no sense, James had nodded and murmured in the right places. Although he had matched me on alcohol consumption, so he was probably going a good a job at listening as I was talking.

Keira had danced her way around the floor, dancing with every vacant male. Brit spent all her night with Remus. The two of them had been indulging in the food menu. I remember that vividly because towards the end of the night, I had ventured over, only to be turned off by the stench of fried food.

James, Sirius and Jupiter were close to passing out and had been taken home in a taxi. Sirius was so drunk he nearly took off his clothes – another vivid recollection. As their taxi took off, I heard yahoos and cheers, so I guessed perhaps Sirius had fill-filled his aim.

I climbed the last of the stairs leading up to our room. My heels were digging painfully into my feet. The first thing I was going to do, once inside, was take them off.

I found my key inside my bag, which took about five minutes. I tried and tried to fit it into the key, but it just wouldn't work. I threw the key to Brit, hoping she could open it.

On her second try, she was successful. Wildly, Brit pushed open the door, flying into our empty room. I wasn't surprised to see all the lights off. Rach was probably huddled up in her bed.

"Where's Rach?" Keira asked next to me. I pushed her onto the couch, afraid if she stood any longer, she would fall over.

"Bed! The great sook!" I yelled lying down on the couch next to Keira.

"Shh!" Keira said suddenly looking serious, "We might wake her!"

I laughed and leaned my head right back. Not having the strength to walk all the way to my bed, I fell asleep on the couch.

**

* * *

**

I awoke with a start. It felt like someone was slapping me with a wet fish. Reaching out to angrily shoo away whatever was hitting my sensitive cheeks, I tried opening my eyes, shutting them again, the light overwhelming. I shuffled slightly, the thing I was laying on make a small creaking sound. Funny. My bed doesn't creek.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, not knowing if I was talking to Keira, Rach, Brit, a wet fish, or myself.

While waiting for someone to answer, I slowly remembered back to last night. The alcohol…the bar…the dancing…James's hideous shoes.

"In James's bed," a voice drawled from next to me

Opening my eyes fully, jumping up from whatever I was lying on as if I had been sitting on something hot, I looked into the playful face of Rach, who looked like she was enjoying seeing me in such a state. It wasn't until I looked at my surroundings completely, feeling quite awake, did I realize I was in the comfort of my own apartment.

I was hung over.

I laughed sarcastically at Rachel's idea of a joke.

"Do you need water?" Rach asked helpfully as if she could read me mind

I gave her one of those smiles. She nodded slowly and rushed into the kitchen, bustling around in cupboards.

"Where is everyone?" I asked slowly making my way to the kitchen to receive my glass of water that Rach was holding, grinning at my state.

"Brit's with Remus, again," Rach said rolling her eyes. "And Keira's gone for a walk – mentioning something about a surfer."

"Aren't they hung over?" I asked between sips of water.

"Not as bad as you." Rach replied, licking her lips looking extremely entertained.

"Great," I muttered putting down my empty glass. I was about to ask what Rach wanted to do today when I felt something yuck travel up from inside me. "Oh Merlin; I'm going to be sick!" I shrieked, pelting towards the bathroom, holding it in until I got to the toilet seat.

Did you know how big a toilet basin actually is? How dirty it is, mind you? I sat with my head in the toilet for a whole 15 minutes, observing those little things about the toilet bowl that I had never noticed before. What a great way to spend 15 minutes of my time - staring at the inside of a toilet bowl, admiring the stains on the side.

I could hear Rach yelling from outside the bathroom.

I slowly raised my head from inside the toilet, 100% certain I wasn't going to vomit again.

"I'm ok… I think." I replied to Rach's constant shrieks.

I slowly walked to open the bathroom door. I felt ok, well better than before, anyway.

"I need to lie down." I muttered leaning against the wall. I felt dizzy.

"Come on," Rach said grabbing my hand and leading me to my room, because without her assistance I wouldn't have made it half way down the hall. "So it must have been a good night, huh?" Rach asked once we were in my room.

I lay down on my bed while Rach closed my curtains, blocking the bright sunlight.

"You wouldn't have liked it much." I said truthfully. If Rach had gone, I think she would've drunk more than James and I put together, which is saying something.

"Why?" Rach asked sitting down on the end of my bed. "Sirius being an idiot?"

"Yeah, something like that," I muttered, resting my head on the soft pillow, closing my eyes. "Do you actually like him? Honestly?"

"I dunno," Rach said casually. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Normally I could read Rach like a book. "Maybe…maybe not. Dunno. But even if I did, I know I shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't you?" I asked fairly.

"It wouldn't be right." She said slowly, giving me the hint that she wanted the conversation to end here.

"So um, what are you going to do?" I asked, trying to change the subject when really there was only one question on my mind and it had nothing to do with what Rach may be getting up to today.

"To tell you the truth, um, I think I'm going to go for a walk or something. I need to think." Rach replied faintly, slowly getting up, exiting the room before I could order her back in to tell her she could do better than stupid Black.

I relaxed fully on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I felt even more alone. No friends, no boyfriends for that matter, no huge bunch of flowers to brighten the boring room. Not that I expected flowers or anything. It was only a hangover. I wasn't dying.

But what if I was dying? Would anyone actually bother to see me? Would anyone care enough to get up off their fat bums and bother sparing me half an hour of their precious time? Who would bother with flowers, chocolates and all those little things that make being sick seem like something you want to do more often?

No one.

No one would bother with me.

Feeling useless, I angrily shuffled around in my bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. Was this it? Was this all I was going to get out of life? Hangovers and lonely nights? What about the glamour and diamonds?

What about the Prince Charming that is supposed to come barging in right at this moment, asking if my pillows need puffing or if I want orange or apple juice to go with my specially made ham and cheese roll?

He wasn't coming.

**

* * *

**

Turning over, so my back didn't roast like a chicken on a barbeque, I lay on my side, watching as Rach, Keira and Brit poured over chocolate covered strawberries. My day had gotten better. I had come from staring at a toilet seat, counting how many stains there are down the sides of the bowl (11) to sitting in the sun, indulging in one of life's gifts – chocolate.

I didn't know what had made me happiest – the fact that my hangover was gone, or the taste of chocolate strawberries, or that fact that James had come over to see me.

So he wasn't a prince. In fact far more a brown spotted toad, but he had come to see me. And even though it was only for 25 minutes and he spent most of it ranting about Jupiter and how he accidentally used her toothbrush instead of his own this morning, and then spent another ten minutes answering all 15 of Rach's questions about a certain tall, dark boy next door, it made me feel so much better to know that someone, even if it was James, actually cared.

I shuffled slightly, my skin burning against my seat. I was well burnt. As I moved I spotted Rach gazing into thin air, not eating the strawberries that sat before her. There was a serious problem if she wasn't eating.

"What's up with you?" I asked casually.

"What?" Rach asked, startled, looking from down at me as if she had just noticed my presence, "oh nothing,"

"Ok. If you say so." I muttered, turning away, pretending not to be even remotely interested

"He shared his food with her okay!" she suddenly shrieked as soon as I had turned away pretending I didn't care. It worked every time, "Sirius doesn't share food!"

I rolled my eyes, "did James tell you this?"

Rach nodded frantically, "he never shares food!" she repeated.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Black cared for food as if it was his child. He would put it in a pram and wheel it around if he didn't have an urge to suddenly eat it when his stomach rumbled. He would growl, pounce and generally attack anyone who dares help themselves to his food.

"Well we know that," Keira said, "Who was it that nearly got their hand cut off in third year because they wanted some chicken," she muttered resentfully, remembering back to the time she had nearly lost her hand.

It was silent; all of us remembering the glorious years spent trying to snatch food from Sirius's plate.

"I'm sorry but I had to do it!" Rach suddenly shrieked hysterically, catching all of us off guard. "It was just there, and I needed answers."

"Calm down!" Keira said trying to calm down Rach who looked like a bird that had just had its feathers ruffled. "What was there?"

"A number!" Rach panted.

"What number?" Brit questioned, getting up from her seat to make sure the marauders weren't outside on their balcony. The last thing we needed was for them to hear anything.

Rach launched into a very quick mummer, explaining why she had been so paranoid lately.

"Thief," Keira sniggered, smiling slightly.

I glared at Keira. "This number. Have you rung it?"

Rach shook her head. "I don't know if I should."

"Ring it!" Brit said excitingly. "Oh maybe she's like an escaped convict or something! Or maybe she's like, famous and had to run away from all her fans or something!" she suggested, ignoring my pitiful glares.

"What?" Rach asked in disbelief, shaking her head at Brit.

"You heard the woman!" Keira yelled excitingly, getting up from her chair. "Ring!"

Keira dragged Rach inside to the telephone, which was hanging on the wall. Brit and I followed.

"Where's the number?" Keira asked impatiently.

Rach sighed and dug into her pocket, fumbling with a few lose pieces of paper. Finally she pulled out a small scrap with a number written on it.

"I dunno," Rach said slowly. "Is this considered, like, stalking?"

"No," Keira said slowly, cringing slightly at me.

"Just do it!" Brit ordered.

"No! We will get caught! Criminals always do! Oh Merlin! We're going to get caught!" Rach shrieked.

"We're not criminals!" Keira hissed, sighing at Rach, "I'll ring." Keira said snatching the number out of Rach's hand.

Without thinking twice, Keira quickly dialed the number, holding the phone to her ear.

We crowded around the telephone, waiting anxiously for an answer. Finally someone picked up. I felt Keira jolt slightly as a manly voice answered.

"Hello?" Came the manly voice.

"Uh hi," Keira stuttered. "Who's speaking?"

"Julian," The man spoke, cautiously. "Who is this?"

"Um hi, my name is Olivia," Keira lied, quickly thinking up a fake name for herself, which I admit, is pretty clever considering some of the other things Keira does, "Um, I'm a friend of Jupiter's.

"Oh," Julian said surprised. "I am Jupiter's husband."

Keira nearly dropped the phone. I had to hold my hand over Rach's mouth to stop her screaming in surprise like some loony, while Brit grabbed her arms to stop her snatching the phone off Keira.

"Um, oh okay, well I have some um, queries," Keira muttered once she had grabbed hold of her maturity and well…common sense that had appeared to have left her when Julian dropped such a large bomb on all of us. Things were rushing through my head very fast. I was confused – where they still together? Did the break up?

"Sure." Came Julian's voice through the phone.

"So are you and Jupiter still together, not separated?" Keira asked.

"Of Course we're together!"

"So what's Jupiter doing on holiday without you?"

"I've got work," Julian said coughing. "I thought Jupiter would have said."

"No, no, she um, skipped that detail. Listen, um aren't you concerned that Jupiter might, let's say…cheat?"

I banged my head, wishing Keira would stop saying "um" in every sentence and talk like a proper human being and not some English challenged gorilla.

"No, I trust her. Should I be worried?" Julian replied.

I could tell Keira was about to blow into the lowdown of what exactly Jupiter had been up to, then order Julian to come down here and take her back to France when there was a loud knock at the door.

"I have to go." Keira said hastily, changing her mind. Not waiting for an answer, she stuffed the phone back on the hook.

Keira turned around to face us with a puzzled, but firm look.

"She's friggen married?" Rach shrieked. "She's married?"

"No, no she can't!" Brit exclaimed, "This dude, we don't even know him! We can't possibly believe him!"

"If this dude says he's married to her, he's married to her!" Keira argued, "Put it this way, I wouldn't exactly be yelling from the rooftops that I'm married to someone like her,"

"Keira!" I yelled.

"Well it's true," she muttered, rolling her eyes at me, "now who the hell has interrupted us?" She pondered, leaning forward to open the door. She slowly turned the door handle and opened the door, only wide enough to see whom it was. Maybe she thought if it were Sirius, he would come charging in, demanding why Rach had it in for Jupiter. Her bottom lip curled slightly as she looked smugly at the person standing in the doorway.

"Jupiter," Keira said very slowly, eyeing the dark haired girl, who was looking right back at us, grimacing slightly.

Keira scrunched her nose like a pig, not bothering to hide how she felt towards the girl standing in the doorway. Keira had always been like this. She really didn't give a toss what people thought of her, which to a certain extend, I admired. It was situations like these where I wished she would pack up her stubbornness and sarcasm and go somewhere else. Honestly, it's embarrassing. We don't even know if Jupiter is married. I mean, c'mon, she admires Sirius as much as he admires her. Not even the sneakiest of people can fake feelings so…err…passionate.

"I was wondering if you had seen Sirius?" She asked, looking rather awkward perhaps scared, which was fair enough. Even I'd be scared of Keira's pig-snout glare.

"So you can scan some more money off him?" Keira muttered irately, rolling her eyes rudely.

"Excuse me?" Jupiter asked placing her arm on her hip and pursing her lips, in a freaky Petunia type way.

"You don't have to lie," Rach muttered shyly, not too sure whether to speak or not, scared she would cause even more havoc, "no one's perfect," she finished, her dry light pink lips barely moving. Oh if I had masking tape…she should know better than to start pointless arguments.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Jupiter repeated.

"No," Rach replied bluntly, "he hates me… Remember."

"Yes, yes, I am well aware," Jupiter, sneered, stepping back slightly after looking once again at Keira's face, "but honestly, you don't make yourself very likable do you?"

Keira, who was so close to pouncing like a cat, swore rather loudly. In fact, if Brit didn't have a firm hold of her arms, I'm sure there would be two red haired girls rolling around on the ground like immature ten year old boys.

"I don't like people who lie to my friends," Rach said simply.

Jupiter opened her mouth, looking offended, no doubt ready to bite Rach's head off. Thankfully, Brit played referee and stopped her.

"Why don't we take this inside?" Brit said stepping in-between Rach, Keira and Jupiter who were eying each other warningly. The way Brit stepped in, reminded me of something James would do.

"I don't have time for this," Jupiter muttered resentfully, swinging her handbag over her shoulder, ready to walk away.

"Oh no," Keira said pulling Jupiter by the arm and pulling her inside. "You're going to make time."

Jupiter struggled lightly while Keira dragged her into our apartment; she wasn't really putting up much of a fight. Keira pointed to the nearest sofa, smiling sarcastically, inviting Jupiter to sit down.

"I've been trying to fit in and all you do is reject everything I do!" Jupiter exclaimed, looking desperately at all of us as if we were to blame, which I suppose we were, to a certain extent, "what have I done?"

"I've been trying to fit in and all you do-," Keira began, pulling a perfect mock act of Jupiter, rolling her head and pursing her lips like a spoilt madam. I hit her on the knee, making her stop in mid-sentence. I widened my eyes at her, silently ordering her to button up.

"You've, you've," Rach spat, clenching the sides of the leather sofa so tightly her knuckles were turning white, "lied to him!"

"What?" Jupiter argued, acting oblivious to Rach's sudden accusation.

"Your married!" Rach yelled very loudly. She paused, breathing hard, "after all he's done for you, you decide to repay him by lying!"

"Have you gone behind my back?" Jupiter asked blinking a couple of times.

"If going behind your back means accidentally finding something we shouldn't then because curiosity got the better of us…" Brit began, stopping once she saw Keira's furious glare as if to say, "don't start sucking up yet!"

"So are you going to tell Sirius?" Keira asked.

"He doesn't need to know." Jupiter said stupidly.

Rach let out a hollow laugh. "Doesn't need to know that you're married?"

"Julian and I aren't together!" Jupiter screamed, impatiently, not bother to ask how we had found out about her French husband, "and the only reason I don't have any money is because he took away my cards when I dumped him." Jupiter explained, hiccupping a couple of times.

"That's not what he thinks!" Keira cried, not caring that Jupiter was close to sad tears..

"He doesn't deserve to be lied to! If you don't tell him, I will." Rach added.

"You wouldn't!" Jupiter screamed, suddenly defending herself against us a bit more. I didn't know what to do or what to say, "you've already put your big foot in it. You don't want to do anymore damage."

"I don't have big feet," Rach hissed pointlessly, scrunching up her toes, making her indeed huge feet look a tad smaller.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Jupiter said bluntly. Unexpectedly, Jupiter stood up from the couch and marched down the corridor to the bathroom. Keira and Rach were wearing an expression between smugness and confusion that I didn't like.

"You shouldn't have been so blunt, Keira." Brit said blankly, sounding like she didn't care how Keira had reacted at all.

Keira wasn't paying Brit any mind. Instead she was looking down at the sofa, exactly where Jupiter had been sitting, "oh boy. Rach, this is our lucky day."

I dropped to look at the sofa, noticing what Keira was looking at. There, sitting innocently was Jupiter's handbag, the small jewels by the zipper gleaming in the sunlight.

"You can't!" Brit yelled, as if she had read Keira and Rach's slightly devious mind. This was ten times worse than anything the Marauders would think of doing. Yes, they are pranking menaces, but they wouldn't look through people's personal stuff…no wait, James would. He has.

"Why not?" Keira debated. "Aren't you curious?"

"Yes," Brit said slowly, admitting she was just as curious as Keira, Rach and now me, "but do you want Sirius to hate you? All of you?" she asked, looking at each of us.

"Oh please, I don't care what Black thinks of me. He's a mere male shape," Keira muttered quickly, rolling her eyes, "I'll do it,"

"That's settled then," Rach said standing up and moving away from the bag as if it was about to explode, "but Sirius will probably still blame me anyway."

"Yeah. He likes blaming you, doesn't he?" I muttered thoughtfully, watching as Rach moved to the other side of the room, covering her eyes with her hands as if we were in a cinema, watching a horror movie.

"What's the bet there is like, money in here, under all her other crap," Keira murmured, making a grab for the bag.

"I don't want to know," Brit said making her way to the balcony, not wanting to be a part of it. I decided to stay. I mean it wasn't like I cared if Jupiter or Sirius hated me for doing this. But I knew it was wrong - terribly wrong.

"Brit, why do you always have to ruin the fun?" Keira yelled, dropping Jupiter's bag and putting full focus on Brit, who was leaning on the balcony railings, looking around at the view.

"You call this fun?" Brit asked in disbelief, turning around to look at Keira.

"Maybe," Keira said with a sly grin.

"Too weird," Brit said turning around again.

Keira ignored her and focused on the bag. Slowly she picked it up and opened the zipper.

"Would you hurry up?" Rach complained from behind us.

Keira tipped the bag upside down, making several things fall out onto the sofa. I as contents fell onto the floor and sofa, scattering everyone. Everything from chocolate rappers to old receipts. You name it - Jupiter had it.

Keira moved her hands over the contents, not stopping until she found what she had been looking for. She pulled out a leather bound wallet. Grinning deviously at each of us, sucking up this moment of glory she opened the wallet. Honestly, you'd think we had struck gold or something. Not wasting any more time, Keira tore the wallet open. As soon as the wallet was wide open, she gasped.

"Friggen hell," Keira hissed, throwing credit cards onto the floor, "she could rent out the whole resort if she wanted to."

"I thought she said she the dude, um, Charles…no Julian took the cards from her," Brit commented from the balcony.

Keira ignored her, still fishing in Jupiter's wallet. She gasped again, yanking out what must have been 10 $20 notes. I pulled a stupid face, watching Keira carelessly throw the notes on the floor, spreading them out around the other contents of Jupiter's bag.

"This can't be good," I said uselessly, thinking if I should do anything. Warn Sirius, maybe? He wouldn't listen anyway. I heard a noise coming from the hallway. Jupiter had flushed the toilet and was coming back.

"Do I tell him?" Rach asked quietly, stepping up closer behind me. I turned around to see her with her fingernails digging into her face, red marks running down her cheeks.

"You would be doing the right thing," I said supportively, forgetting that Sirius was not going to believe her and chances are, probably explode like a mountain.

"Well I would hurry up if I were you," Brit said turning around and looking at us from the balcony. "She's coming!"

"Hurry!" Rach said in a desperate voice. "Hide the bag!"

Keira didn't even try to put everything back. It was as if she wanted Jupiter to catch her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jupiter said walking further into the room. She looked around, answering her own question. "You went through my bag?"

"We're really sorry!" Brit began, but was cut off my Keira.

"Save it, Brit!"

"You went through my bag?" Jupiter repeated tartly.

"Yes," Keira said bluntly, raising her eyebrows.

"I was actually going to give it to Sirius – I owe him." Jupiter said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Keira pursed her lips, trying hard not to mock what Jupiter had just said. Before she could retort, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Brit said happily, running from the balcony right to the door. She straightened her hair and flattened her skirt, making herself look acceptable before opening the door.

"Oh, hello," Brit said to whoever was in the door, sounding slightly disappointed. From the way she wasn't dripping with enthusiasm and hadn't yet flung herself at the person in the doorframe, I guessed it wasn't a certain sandy haired boy to see her.

"Brittney," a voice called with a bit more enthusiasm, "is Lily in?"

I appeared next to Brit in the doorway, seeing James casually leaning on the doorframe running a smooth hand through his hair, looking very relaxed indeed.

Keira, Jupiter and Rach, just for curiosity sake or maybe because they couldn't stand the fact of not being center of attention for just a few minutes, joined me at the doorframe.

"What are you doing?" James demanded, noticing Jupiter in our room, perhaps thinking we were like, abusing her or something. Really, I wouldn't put it past Keira and Rach at the moment.

"Talking," Keira said mischievously.

"Um right. Well, we're going to the um, pictures I think it's called. No um, yes…well the place with those big screens and you sit and each popcorn and watch something," James said, looking rather awkward as Rach tried not to laugh.

"The pictures, yes," I giggled, making James smile.

"Yeah, well um we're all going and we were wondering if you would like to come? Um everyone is invited," James finished, still managing to keep his cool.

"Yes, um, we would love to come, right?" I said, turning around and facing my friends, giving them a knowing glare.

"Lily would love to go! But I'm sorry, I'm busy," Rach lied, stepping away from the door.

"No! We would love to come. All of us!" I argued, smiling at James definitely.

"Speak for yourself." Rach said bitterly.

"Oh no!" Brit said, joining sides with me, "give us five minutes. We will see you down stairs, right?" Brit confirmed, ignoring Jupiter who swiftly exited our room as if it was about to blow up. James nodded in silent understanding.

Brit smiled nicely, almost sarcastically and closed the door, grinning.

"What you go and do that for?" Rach hissed angrily as Brit ran around the room trying to find her bag.

"Because I want to see a movie," Brit said slowly. "Duh!"

"Just because you want to snog Remus in the dark," Rach muttered, rolling her eyes, "you know Brit those noises the two of you make is really not attractive," Rach said, dodging Brit's bag that was flying in her direction.

"At least I make noises!" Brit retorted, cracking a smile, "you're just jealous!"

"Oh please! Who wants to sound like a monkey on a bad day?" Rach laughed, stuffing random things into her bag with no consideration.

"Well you don't know, you and Sirius might make different noises…" Brit began, but stopped once seeing Rach's face and my "don't go there" glare from behind the angry blonde, "talk to him," she suggested, finishing her talk before Rach could throw her handbag at her.

* * *

I will honestly try to update as much as I can. I've got another story that I'm working on, plus the re-write of this on another site. And you know, school. But I owe you guess heaps, so I'll focus on getting these chapters up.

Thanks heaps!

xxx


	9. Chapter 9 The Cinemas

**Chapter nine – The Cinema's **

Rachel, who was too stubborn for her own good, ignored Brit's helpful advice of talking rationally to Black and instead hurriedly stuffed more contents in her bag. She strutted out of our room in a very James-like manner, her blonde hair flicking dangerously in her ponytail.

"This better be a good movie," she called from the corridor, sarcasm leaching out of her mouth.

I rushed out after her, scared she might do something rash – that extended the boundaries of "just talking" with Black. Shouting obnoxiously, to the point of bellowing like a troll, I knew, was not beyond Rachel.

"Wait up!" I yelled over what I guessed was our door closing from above. Faintly above my clambering and Rachel's mutters, I heard muffled laughter from Keira and Brit above. I was glad at least someone found it so funny.

As I continued pelting down the stairs, I heard Rach's loud footsteps stop, making the stairway all of a sudden much quieter. I continued in an attempt to reach her, trying by best not to trip up.

To my horrific surprise, Rach was only a single flight below me. Not expecting her to be so close, I bowled straight into her like a bowling ball, knocking her down like a weak pin. I heard her shriek as I came streaming into her, causing both of us to tumble like round fruit that had escaped the shopping bag down the stairs. My hair flapped into my face, and I lose all vision.

Finally, I felt Rach and I stop; landing in a heap at what I guessed was the bottom of the stairs. My body was aching all over, mostly my legs that had been twisted in all sorts of uncomfortable positions, some of which I'd like to forget. Squirming like some sort of insect, I wriggled off Rach, who had practically caught my fall. As I moved to straighten out my skirt, I felt a stab in my ankle.

I could hear stifled voices sounding far away, when really they were probably standing right above Rach and I. Oh Merlin, I had made a fool of myself in front of Sirius Black and James Potter. Not to mention Reb and Jupiter who are amongst the most graceful people in the world.

"James?" I asked groggily, squinting my eyes open very slightly. He was the only person I that came to mind in such a desperate situation as Black, the other strong male was probably laughing too hard to help even himself.

"Merlin, Evans. Alright?" James asked sounding actually concerned. His voice seemed really distant, coming out in a whisper.

"Ankle," I whispered, scrunching my face, trying to sound brave. I opened my eyes, seeing James and the others crowding around me and Rach, who was still in a heap on the ground, curled like a large cat.

"Give me your hand," James ordered kindly, extending his muscular arm for me to take. Sighing slightly, a little worried that he might drop me, I slowly gripped his hand, feeling his palms in mine. James smiled reassuringly at me as if he could read my mind and my worries of falling back down again. With ease, as if I was as light as a feather, James lifted me up, placing a soft arm around my waist to keep me straight. Reb grabbed my other side, supportively.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as tightly as I could without strangling the man. James rubbed my shoulders, removing dust from the floor. I felt small stings erupt through my body that made imaginary alarm bells ring. I clung even tighter; for the first time since as long as I could remember, I had never been so relieved to have James at my side.

Looking away from James, I looked down at Rach, who was still in a heap.

Eventually, she sat up. Her eyes sparked open, quickly, and in a swoop she looked from me on one knee, clung to James and Reb, to Sirius, who was standing right above her, looking like nothing had happened. I expected Black to help her up – after all, he was right there. For the second time today, Rach showed her stubbornness, crossing her arms looking up at Sirius, also expecting him to help her up like any person would.

After a few moments, her saddened expression changed to an angry glare.

With a lot of swearing of which I gathered was directed at Sirius just as much as it was me, she heaved herself up, and grabbed the stairwell railing for support. She swayed and staggered, but eventually gained some sort of balance. Sirius had become suddenly interested in the door, and had turned his back as Rachel continued to curse.

"You okay?" she asked me after several moments. She sounded just as concerned as James, so I deemed it safe to reply.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'll deal," she muttered.

It was with relief that I Keira and Brit emerged from downstairs, for Rachel had turned and was about to round on Sirius.

"I hope you can walk," came Keira's cheerful voice, which was in complete defiance with the current situation, "movie starts in twenty minutes."

"Yes," I said, sarcastically, "That's why I'm using James as a post."

"Oh."

"Looks like we can't go after all," Rach said, not even pretending to sound disappointed.

"I can help you walk, if you want." James said, uncertainly.

"How the hell are you going to do that?" Rach asked James, probably wondering if James had a secret third leg he was prepared to offer me.

"You don't mind jumping on the old rump, do you, Evans?" he asked with a grin.

"What?"

"Get on my back," he clarified. I nodded, seeing no other choice.

Without anymore said on his behalf (Rachel had begun tutting extremely loudly), he somehow hoisted me onto his back. Unless I wanted to fall right back to the ground, I threw my arms tightly around his neck.

"You know, I would quit like my head to stay on my shoulders," he muttered shaking his neck from side to side.

"I don't like this," I admitted, as Remus and Peter began to laugh. Ever so slightly, I loosened my grasp, allowing James to breathe.

"Just close your eyes and pretend you're on a broom, or something," advised James as Reb began signaling for us to leave.

"I hate flying," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Well, just close your eyes and think," he muttered, quickly. Before I did, I watched as he grabbed Reb's hand.

Remus and Brit took the lead when we were outside, and in a train-like fashion, the rest of us followed.

* * *

We had been walking for a while, dodging crowds of people of different ages as they headed home for work. James had to move between tables and chairs that were surrounding the wide footpaths like a maze. Whenever he'd reach a clearing, he'd speed up and enter a run, during which times I would bob dangerously up and down, and cling on for dear life. I had learnt after the first few times of this happening that my orders for him to put me down – or stop – were being ignored.

I felt incredibly lonely – a feeling I was so used to nowadays. Well I wasn't exactly alone, but I felt it. Being so high up does not give me a level of authority like some people say it does. James and Reb were sweetalking each other, making me want to vomit on James's black mop.

A far bit ahead of the rest of us, Remus and Brit were walking together, holding hands. I didn't want to look at them much longer, in fear turning as green as the vomit that was soon about to come out of my mouth after hearing James's last comment made to Reb.

Right behind me, Jupiter and Sirius were in the same position as Remus and my dark haired friend with a smile plastered on her face. I wanted to hear their conversation about as much as I wanted to hear James's.

Turning my head around further, I could see Keira, Peter and Rach brining up the rear. From the looks of it, Peter and Keira were in discussion while Rach walked with her arms over her chest, a sour expression plastered securely in her face.

I turned my head around again, just in time to see a middle-aged woman give me a queer look. That was the 6th look I had received so far. Half of me wanted to yell and defend myself, let everyone know I have a damaged ankle and I am very desperate. I also wanted to ask James if I was getting too heavy, but he was in deep conversation with Reb. I didn't want to butt in.

Deciding there was nothing else to do, I listened in to their conversation.

"No way," James said sounding sure of himself, "I am the best chaser you will ever see!"

Quidditch talk. James had told me Reb played Chaser too. Quidditch was just another thing the pair of them had in common.

"I doubt it," Reb teased playfully, "Is he really that good, Lily?" Reb asked looking up at me, inviting me into the conversation. I blinked in surprise. It took me a while to actually consider answering the question. James was trying to position his neck so he could see me, but was failing. It was common knowledge that James was a good chaser. Knowing he was brilliant was as common as knowing the days of the week or that Rach loved Sirius. But to tell James that yes, I think he's a star and watch as his head swells to the size of a hot air balloon? Someone would call me insane. But still, I did it.

"He's fantastic." I said rather seriously, wishing it had come out not so formal. Although wishing I had said it differently was the least of my concerns right now. I had just said something good about James Potter. Out loud.

I watched him carefully, waiting for him to ruffle his hair or stick his chest out proudly. The funny thing was he didn't do any of those things.

He spun his head around as far as it would go and looked up at me. I was so sure a typical arrogant smirk would be on his face. A smirk that would make my blood boil hotter than any potion I've ever brewed. But again, he surprised me. His eyebrows were quirked in an astonished but impressed type of way.

"You just said something good about me," he said, rather stunned.

No, no, no. This was worse than the arrogant smile and pig-headed strut.

"I guess I can surprise even myself," I muttered.

"Lily- what a milestone!" James laughed, a small playful smirk appearing on his face.

I smiled lightly, thumping on the shoulder. He was right; what a milestone – for both of us.

Reb began to mutter something else about quidditch, although had to stop as soon as she started. We had arrived outside the cinemas.

Two great big doors stood in the middle of the building, in-between light yellow walls. Advertised on the walls, were various posters of movies that were currently screening. We came to a stop outside the doors. I looked at the six posters presenting the movies.

None of the movies showing really interested me. There were a few horrors, an action film, two films that would be suitable for three-year-old children and what looked like a romantic comedy. The only reason the romantic comedy one caught my eyes was because the male actor looked shockingly like Sirius. From out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Rachel picking up on the same familiarity.

"So what are we seeing?" Peter asked, bobbing up and down anxiously.

"That one." Keira said bossily, pointing to the one with the Sirius-clone.

"No way!" Sirius said at once.

"Why?" Jupiter asked.

"I am a male, and I have dignity."

"No you don't," snapped Rachel at once.

Sirius gave Rach one quick glance. Rach rolled her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Sirius to comment. But he didn't.

"Fine," said Sirius after a while, "let's go see it."

"You're kidding?" Peter said raising his eyebrows.

Although Peter was the only one with any hesitation. Brit had led Remus into the cinemas already and Reb was sneakily persuading James to come.

"Only for you." I heard James mutter to Reb, as we vanished through the tinted cinema doors.

* * *

I shuffled comfortably in my seat, resting my leg that was aching. Getting into the actual cinema had taken some time. With me still on his back, James had led the Marauders over to the popcorn maker, fascinated by what it does. While being on his back, I had to explain to Sirius and James what it did. Before I could even finish, they had moved onto the cash register.

We also had to wait for the marauders to order food. It wasn't that the queue was long; they were just being fussy. In the end, Sirius had brought enough food to feed a small country and when you added that to James, Remus and Peter's confectionary, they were nothing short of carrying the entire snack stand.

I watched as the credits began to role, not caring who directed the film and who the main actors were. The nine of us had taken up an entire row.

Also paying no attention to the credits and more on the couple beside her, Rach turned to me, looking furious after being ordered by Keira and she in fact had to sit besides Jupiter and Sirius.

"Swap seats with me!" Rach said bossily.

"No!" I replied, turning the other way, ignoring my angry friend, who was sighing so loudly it's a wonder the entire cinema didn't hear.

* * *

I half rose from my chair, moving into a new position. I had never been good at sitting in one place for more than a few hours. The movie, which I now regret deciding to watch, was about as exciting as listening to Professor Binns rant about the early 17th century.

As I had expected, James looked like he would rather be seeing the latest action movie than watching some guy and girl snog in the pool. He had been experimenting with his popcorn for the last 15 minutes, trying to see how much he can fit into his mouth at once. I had been watching him more than the movie.

I had caught Keira casting sideward glances at Jupiter and Sirius; she looked like some sort of detective. I knew if Sirius caught her staring, he would blow his top. Simultaneously, Rachel was shooting daggers from the other direction.

When you add the fact that Brit and Remus were staring in their own little movie in the corner, not one of us was watching the film.

"That girl in the movie is like me, don't you think, honey?" Jupiter muttered to Sirius.

I head a loud grunt that unmistakably belong to Keira, "yes, Jupiter, I agree totally. Excuse me if I'm wrong because I haven't been watching this blasted film but the main girl is indeed married, is she not? Oh yes, booming. I can see the resemblance already."

"Excuse me?" Jupiter enquired, her voice suddenly shaky and rather louder than necessary.

"Well you're married, right?" Rach asked. There was an unmistakable flare in her voice. She was loving every minute of this.

Just then, a light from next to me flicked on. At first I thought it was a movie person coming to kick us out for talking. Instead, James had lighted his wand.

"James!" I hissed. "There are muggles!"

Lowering his wand, but not putting it away, James merely smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jupiter shrieked.

I couldn't make out her facial expression because James had turned his wand in the direction of Remus and Brit who were hunched in a far corner heavily involved. James however, showered them with light, making then visible to everyone else who didn't like the movie. Remus was far but impressed.

"Sure you don't!" Keira suddenly exclaimed.

I buried my head in my hands, thankful there was no one in the crowd who knew me. I didn't know how Rach and Keira had the nerve to argue in the middle of public. At least when James and I used to fight, we took it somewhere private…apart the time in the great hall…and the other time during Transfiguration…then there was the time before that in Greenhouse five.

"Hey, hey! Why don't you," began Sirius, shooting a look at Keira, "and you," he added, now turning to Rachel with a look of utter most repugnance, "leave Jupiter alone. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Rachel whispered.

"Then if you don't mind, there is a movie on with a very attractive girl as the main character," he said.

"Why don't you stop watching that, and focus on what's happening in your life," Rachel hissed. Sirius drew his attention back to her.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so I suggest you shut it," muttered Sirius.

By the looks of things, Rach was done. Abruptly, she stood up and weaved through the seats to the walkway, ignoring the yells from other people in the movies. Jupiter happily moved aside for her, but as Rach approached Sirius, he stood up, blocking her from escaping without an explanation as to her abnormal behavior.

"Move, Sirius."

"No."

"Move!" Rachel shrieked.

"There's room to get past!" Sirius said pointing to a small gap between him and a chair that not even the smallest five year old could fit through.

"I'll move you!" she exclaimed. She began in attempting to push him back down to his seat.

All was silent. I was pretty sure everyone in the cinema was watching as Rachel attempted at shoving Sirius.

Somehow, she managed to squeeze past, and gave Sirius a good thump on the chest while doing so. I watched as my friend marched proudly like a soldier up the walkway, pushing open the movie doors so hard you could hear the hinges creak.

Sirius moved around in his seat. James's light, which I admit has been very helpful, shone on Sirius's face.

"Bugger off, Prongs," muttered Sirius, furiously.

"Merlin, she's going to do something stupid," I mused to myself. I stood on one leg, trying not to fall over. I looked over at Keira who had gone into a silent sulk, to Brit who was still too busy to notice me. I had to go after my raging friend.

I prepared myself to hop out of the cinema thanks to Brit and Keira who were being extremely unhelpful, but then, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, capturing me in a strong embrace. James Potter was holding me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Helping you. Now c'mon," James instructed, keeping one firm arm around me, while the other took my hand, leading me to the trail leading up to the doors.

I didn't know who I wanted to strangle more: Sirius Black or Rachel. However, at the moment, I had to settle on James. That's literally what I was doing. As he practically carried me out of the cinemas, I clung onto his neck.


End file.
